El precio a pagar
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Wufei conocerá que todo en esta vida tiene un precio, hasta el amor. Los demás apareceran en los sig. capítulos.
1. Default Chapter

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing; no me pertenecen (lástima). Solo los tomé prestados para divertirme con ellos.

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos hablados"

"'Lecturas"'

Advertencia: Este es un fic tipo **YAOI,** o sea relaciones hombre/hombre. Si te desagradan este tipo de fics, no sigas. Gracias.

Habrá sweet lemmon o citrus, más adelante. Así como lemmon completo. Al estar en uno de los capítulos se los haré saber. Estos serán marcados por si desean no leerlos.

PRÓLOGO

La tierra o aquella llamada así, se encontraba casi deshabitada. Miles de personas que antes habitaban en ella se habían ido a las colonias. Solo aquellos que eran parte de la tierra, de su naturaleza o dependían de la magia de ésta para sobrevivir, se habían quedado. Miles de criaturas que nunca lograrían vivir lejos de la madre tierra se encontraban dispersas sobre ella. Los pocos humanos que se habían quedado, convivían armoniosamente con las demás criaturas míticas. Solo una raza de humanos, que poseían magia natural, vivían aislados del mundo común. Habían hecho una ciudad con límites que ninguna otra criatura mágica pudiese traspasar.

En dicha ciudad habitaba una familia la cual era la más poderosa, el consejero o gobernante principal era el gran consejero Chang. Éste tenía un hijo, el cual tenía por nombre Wufei. Un adolescente, el cual era hermoso físicamente; su cabello era negro, liso y brillante; sus ojos sesgados de un color profundamente negro, pero bien definidos con sus pequeñas pestañas y sus cejas obscuras. Su rostro era muy agradable, su piel tersa y blanca; su nariz respingada y sus labios finos de un color rosado. Era envidiado por muchos, las razones obvias, su cuerpo a pesar de ser un adolescente era bien definido y su rostro era agradable. Pero más que todo eso, era el poder que tenía su familia en la ciudad. Además de que era el único heredero de todo lo que poseía su padre.

El carácter de Wufei, lo hacia ver distraído o meditabundo. Casi no tenía amistad con sus compañeros. Aunque tenía tutor propio, las clases principales las tomaba como todos en un salón de clases. Pero como era de esperarse, la mayoría de sus maestros dejaban pasar sus horas de ensoñación. Pero no faltaba el día en que se encontrara con que su padre como siempre había recibido reportes sobre su conducta.

Siempre trataba de evitar a su padre; sabía que se iba temprano, no le gustaba desayunar con el. Siempre serio y sin vida propia, ningún otra que no dependiera de el bienestar de la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía quien era su hijo, pero se vanagloriaba de ser el mejor gobernante de la ciudad; de conocer sus necesidades y lo que era mejor para todos. Menos para él, su propio hijo.

De su madre sabia poco. Mejor dicho nada. Solo tenía una fotografía de ella. Se notaba que era hermosa, sus facciones orientales eran un poco parecidas a las suyas; bueno eso intentaba creer. Cuando miraba su reflejo en el gran espejo que adornaba el pequeño recibidor de su gran casa. Casa, no podía llamar a ese lugar frío y vacío de afecto 'hogar'; su padre nunca estaba, el solo estaba rodeado por sirvientes que solo se limitaban a los quehaceres y a los alimentos. Cuando se miraba en el espejo, creía ver que tal vez su padre no lo quería porque se parecía a su madre, pero lo único que lo asemejaba a ella, era el color de piel y su boca. Su padre nunca hablaba sobre ella y el después de un tiempo se había cansado de preguntar. Siempre era lo mismo, evasivas o simplemente no contestaba.

Su tutor, se cansó de tratar de hacer que su alumno se enfocara en el trabajo, y decidió que lo mejor sería que le dijera que se retirara. Después de por fin lograr un poco de atención de parte de Wufei, lo dejo irse; tal vez regresaría a su casa, como siempre.

Pero Wufei tenía otros objetivos. Pasearía por la ciudad, había encontrado hace poco como pasar desapercibido en la ciudad. Un día había tomado algunas ropas viejas de uno de los sirvientes nuevos que parecía de la misma complexión que el; y aunque le quedaban un poco grandes, la capa le ayudaba a ocultarse. De esa forma nadie lo reconocía. Todo mundo lo reconocía ya que siempre portaba en todas sus túnicas el emblema del dragón. Hasta cuando deseaba solo caminar, esto siempre lo delataba; pero ahora con ropas comunes y de color parduzco podía pasearse cada vez que quería, solo tenía que estar en su casa antes de que su padre llegase a cenar. No porque compartieran la cena, sino, porque se pondría a preguntar y tal vez lo amonestase por involucrarse con la gente común.

La ciudad en la que habitaba, o mejor dicho el reino en el que vivía era enorme. Realmente no sabía cuales eran los límites. Solo aquellos mapas que estaban autorizados a ser mostrados, los cuales eran escuetos, ya que no mostraban mucho más allá de las murallas y el puerto. Sabía que existían tierras más lejanas. Bueno aunque no le mostraran la verdadera dimensión del planeta; debía haber lugares o personas más allá de las murallas que rodeaban su reino. Tenía esa seguridad ya que los libros decían que existían. Pero la realidad es que se sentía como un pájaro en una jaula de oro. Libre, pero completamente prisionero por su ciudad, su padre y su linaje.

Ese día vago por un pequeño mercado, el cual parecía más un mercado negro que un mercado normal. Encontraba cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca había visto. Entró en un pequeño comercio, algo oscuro, con cosas amontonadas y todo polvoriento. Había cosas muy variadas. Pero siempre le habían llamado la atención los lugares con cosas viejas. Le encantaba encontrar libros, sobre todo antiguos. Su padre tenía una colección muy vasta de libros, pero desde que aprendió a leer, y aunque estaba prohibido entrar en la biblioteca principal de su padre, siempre encontró la manera de escabullirse en el lugar. Ya había leído casi todos los libros de su padre, muchos los había estudiado; pero como uno de sus profesores de literatura le dijera: 'Los libros son tus mejores amigos, pero se pueden convertir en tus enemigos, si no los sabes elegir.' Empezó a ir a la biblioteca de la gran ciudad.

Cuantas horas había pasado en el lugar aquel no lo sabía. Pero ahora en ese pequeño local, había encontrado muchos libros usados. Pero solo uno le llamó la atención, era como si el solo libro le llamara. Un libro encuadernado con un tipo de piel, tan suave al tacto que nunca había sentido. Se notaba que el libro era viejo, ya que sus hojas eran amarillentas. Lo que le intrigo de sobremanera fue que éste no tenía ningún titulo visible en la parte exterior ni en la primera hoja. Solo había una frase que iniciaba el libro que ahora tenía en sus manos. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba cerca de él. Era el dueño del local; un hombre un poco gordo, simpático, agradable y mayor, no era muy alto, pero se notaba que ahora solo el vender este tipo de cosas, hacían su vida agradable.

"Encontraste algo interesante, hijo." Hijo, casi nadie le llamaba así, pero se sintió agradecido por las palabras.

"Solo estos libros," era mejor ocultarlo entre los otros y así llevarse el libro para sí. "¿Cuántos sobrinos tienes?"

Esta pregunta desconcertó, "¿Sobrinos?"

"Si, los libros que llevas son cuentos. Todos hasta este que es el más fino de todos," dijo señalando el libro que Wufei deseaba ocultar, "debes de quererlos mucho y supongo que estarán en casa durante mucho tiempo, si es que los quieres comprar."

"Si, son para ellos." Prefería mentir a explicarle que todos esos libros eran libros de artes de defensa personal, espiritual y corporal; si el quería creer otra cosa, o si su ignorancia lo mantenía en ese estado, era mejor así. Por lo pronto el libro más valioso, lo llevaba en sus manos. Preguntó el precio y sin más después de pagarlos todos, a un precio insignificante se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, sintió como el vacío lo rodeaba. Lugar tan hermoso, pero frío; una de las casas más envidiadas por todos aquellos, amigos o enemigos de su padre. '¿Cómo sería ver la cara de todos aquellos que nos envidian, solo por tener una casa como estas; sin siquiera imaginarse que ellos son más felices que nosotros? Tal vez se asombrarían al saber que yo vivo en una parte de la casa y mi padre en otra. Lo mejor hubiese sido que estuviese en el instituto como interno y no como un estudiante privilegiado.' Pensó tristemente; se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo en el pasillo principal de la casa. Ahí estaba el ama de llaves.

"Buenas tardes joven. Solo tardará un poco en estar listo su baño. Si desea que alguien acomode las compras, solo hágalo saber. Si el joven me lo permite, me retiro para ordenar sus alimentos." Wufei solo asintió a la encargada de la servidumbre.

Wufei se retiró a su habitación, la cual estaba estratégicamente dispuesta para él. Su padre siempre había mantenido su distancia especial y el ala de la casa que ocupaba era la oriente, su padre prefería la central, pero eso era algo que a estas alturas ya no le interesaba.

'Recuerdo cuando aún era un niño. Que hubiese dado por que mi padre me amara y se preocupara por mí. Aunque fuese un poco, que durante mis pesadillas o mis tristezas, estuviera allí para solo abrazarme.' Era ese el pensamiento mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación a preparar sus cosas para tomar su baño.

Después de haberse refrescado, esperó que el ama de llaves le avisara que sus alimentos estaban servidos. 'Solo espero que padre no venga a comer. No quiero tener una discusión con él.' Ni bien había pensado esto cuando un leve golpeteo le comunicó que el ama de llaves se encontraba tras su puerta.

"Joven, sus alimentos se encuentran servidos. En que lugar se dispondrá a tomarlos."

"Comeré en la cocina."

"Joven, sabe perfectamente que no debe de estar ahí. Por favor, tómelos en el comedor."

'No se porque diablos me pregunta si de todas maneras, me dice donde debo de comer.' "Esta bien, no tardo en bajar."

Wufei debía de guardar ese libro, esconderlo bien. Y cual era el mejor lugar para esconderlo, dejándolo a la vista junto con los libros de sus estudios. Sobre el escritorio. Simple y demasiado obvio como para ser tomado en cuenta. Sin más bajo hacia el comedor y después de comer, subió nuevamente a su habitación debía conocer lo que estaba escrito en ese libro.

Cerró cuidadosamente su puerta y se dispuso a leer. Era como si el libro le dirigiera las palabras a él. Como si hubiese sido escrito para él. La portada era simple, pero al abrirlo y ver la primera página, notó un grabado muy especial. Era un sol, complementado por una media luna y una estrella entre los dos. En la siguiente página había una inscripción. "'Todo aquel que desee saber solo tiene que estar dispuesto a pagar el precio de la sabiduría.'" 'Extrañas palabras.' '¿Por qué pagar un precio por la sabiduría?' Pensó Wufei.

En la siguiente página, encontró más inscripciones raras, pero al fin llegó al primer capítulo. Encontró en él hechizos simples, instrucciones para realizarlos y al final del capítulo, se encontró con otra advertencia. "'No hay día sin luz, ni noche sin oscuridad. Todo en este libro tiene un precio. Todo lo viviente debe pagarlo. Mientras más específico sea tu pedido más fuerte el precio a pagar; cuando sea vago el pedido, el precio se dará y el hacedor del pedido podrá rechazar el pago y el pedido no se cumplirá. El plazo para el pago nunca será mayor de un año y un día. Continuar es tu decisión. Una vez que empieces el siguiente capítulo, no podrás parar. Cierra el libro y medita tu decisión.'"

Wufei cerró el libro. Necesitaba pensar, reflexionar sobre todo lo que había leído y tomar la decisión de continuar o no leyendo ese libro. Que aunque parecía muy delgado, parecía no avanzar en el cambio de hojas. Daba la impresión de que siempre se encontraba solo a cuatro o cinco hojas del inicio.

Poco después de cerrar el libro, se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Bajó a la cocina y aunque sabía que su padre eso no lo aceptaba, se preparó unos bocadillos y un té. Su buena suerte le sonreía, su padre no había llegado aún y al terminar de comer, se retiró a su habitación a dormir. O, mejor dicho a pensar.

Fin del prólogo aburrido, pero debemos conocer el inicio.

Será un fic largo y solo les aviso que el capítulo 1, estará un poco menos oscuro y más activo.

Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Wufei estudiaba con un tutor individual, tal como su estatus lo requería, pero a la vez estudiaba en la gran y única escuela que se encontraba en su ciudad. Dentro del campus estudiantil, en los vastos jardines y amplios salones, al igual que una sala de estudios. Para poder acceder a la biblioteca debían estar acreditados por sus maestros o tutores. Aunque Wufei, al ser hijo de un importante consejero, podía ir todos los días que deseara, pero siempre con ciertas restricciones. Muchas veces cuando se entretenía mucho en los jardines o en la biblioteca mandaban algún holograma a buscarlo.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido para Wufei, después de encontrar el libro. Aunque se le miraba meditabundo, su decisión fue la de continuar el estudio del mismo; además de que iba a pagar el precio de su aprendizaje.

Cuantas veces en todo este tiempo de su vida su padre, su tutor y sus maestros le habían llamado la atención. Era mejor no recordarlo. Mientras tanto en otro de sus días de clases, en la hora que tenía descanso, se retiró hacia uno de los jardines. Este jardín era utilizado para las prácticas de los espadachines. Siempre había admirado a todos esos jóvenes que podían aprender libremente. Después de mirarlos un rato decidió irse, sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, y sobre todo en la pequeña reunión con su padre en el desayuno.

Ese día al estar desayunando tarde como era su costumbre, su padre lo sorprendió presentándose, ni más ni menos en la cocina; él que nunca había pisado la cocina solo para ver que tipos de cambios se realizarían para la mejora de esta. Solo para querer conversar con él. Según su padre era tiempo de que ambos se conocieran y se adaptaran a un nuevo ciclo de rutina.

'No entiendo porque padre ahora quiere dedicarme toda la atención que siempre necesité. Acaso no comprende que somos dos personas completamente desconocidas. Si esto lo hubiera tratado antes o de que por lo menos hubiera hecho el esfuerzo, yo aceptaría eso de buena gana¿pero por qué hasta ahora?'

Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su tutor; un adulto joven. El cual fue recomendado por sus esfuerzos para mantener un aprendizaje en la magia excelente y además de ser el mayor de su familia. La vida de Hie Wong, no fue sencilla, a muy temprana edad su padre había muerto y un tío se había hecho cargo de la familia. Siempre trabajo y estudio, casi todo para que su madre y hermanos no sufrieran pobreza. Tal vez nunca llegó hasta donde ese jovencito podría llegar, por influencias de su padre; pero eso era lo de menos, ahora podría llegar a influenciar a este joven impetuoso y llegar a donde su ambición lo había guiado desde lo más obscuro de su alma hasta ahora, que podría hacerlo. Solo era necesario que el joven no sospechase nada y todo seguiría según su plan.

"¿Un diamante por tus cavilaciones? Joven Chang, cuantas veces se le ha dicho que no deje que su imaginación sea más grande que sus poderes." Al ver que Wufei no contestaba y aún no salía de su asombro, continuó con su monólogo, para ver si podía atraer su atención. "No se preocupe, sé que es lo que piensa. Sé que desea conocer la verdadera naturaleza de la justicia en esta ciudad; o mejor dicho el que imparten todos los consejeros."

Wufei mostró asombro en su rostro antes relajado y su tutor siguió con su pequeña plática; mientras que continuaban caminando.

"Sabía que todo lo que no les agrada a los magistrados no es dado a conocer a la opinión pública. Que todo aquello que va más allá de sus supuestas leyes para que todos nosotros vivamos tranquilos, es pura desconfianza en todo lo nuevo… Me agrada conversar en los jardines. Muchos de estos lugares no tienen vigilancia. Porque como usted sabe, las calles y otros lugares cuentan con vigilancia tecnológica." Miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos a Wufei, viendo el cambio de expresiones al conocer todo esto.

'Esto es inaudito. No puedo creer que todo sea así. Mi padre entonces sabe las cosas porque me vigila. Es irrazonable, pero demasiado increíble como para no ser verdad. Entonces¿nos han estado engañando? No, puede que Hie. sea el que me este engañando.' Debatía en su interior. Pero su tutor siguió con su conversación.

"Y ya te comentó tu padre que función tienen aquellos medallones, que cada semana llevas, tu al igual que todos los habitantes de la ciudad a que sean purificados. Nunca has notado que la piedra que se encuentra en el cuerpo de tu dragón es cambiada. Son pequeños detalles, pero yo sí. Y sé que estos se cargan con energía que roban de nuestro cuerpo. Todo aquel ki que es necesario para la continuidad del mantenimiento de la ciudad, nos lo quitan, o mejor dicho vamos a entregarlo sin siquiera enterarnos. Nos dicen que es por nuestro bien, que toda esas impurezas que vagan con nosotros las tenemos que desechar. Pero nunca nos dicen como. Por eso cada día de la semana tenemos luz, energía para cocinar, agua limpia, funcionamiento de máquinas, etc. Que cosas verdad joven. Nosotros alimentamos a nuestra ciudad. Pero mejor dejemos las charlas para después. Necesitamos continuar con nuestros estudios, acompáñeme al salón de estudios para que practiquemos algunos hechizos y tratemos de perfeccionar sus movimientos." Dijo Wong, terminando así su conversación y caminando más aprisa. 'Bien joven mire dentro de sí para saber que todo lo que dije es verdad; con cada una de sus dudas, me dará toda la ayuda que necesito para poder acercarme a su padre y por fin tomar el lugar que me corresponde. Aquel que su padre y otros me quitaron cuando mataron a mi padre.'

Wufei seguía incrédulo a las palabras de su tutor. 'Pero tal vez todo esto es cierto, aparte de ser mi tutor, Hie. es el secretario en ciertos asuntos dentro del consejo de mi padre. Necesito conocer la verdad¿pero cómo?' En ese instante recordó el libro y ahora deseaba que sus lecciones matutinas terminaran pronto. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacer un hechizo y que el precio del mismo no fuera muy alto.

Mientras que en el salón del consejo, su padre y otros quince consejeros más observaban las cosas nuevas que se venderían próximamente en todos los mercados. Ya los barcos de tierras salvajes, como eran llamadas; habían traído. Así mismo, todo lo relacionado con las bellas artes estaba siendo analizado. Desecharon artículos decorativos, cosas nuevas y otras no tanto, fueron aceptadas. Dentro de los rechazos a las cosas siempre lo hicieron tan políticamente que nunca nadie dudaba que eso fuera por el bien de la comunidad.

Uno de esos rechazos se lo hicieron a un magnífico escritor. Treize Khushrenada., hijo de un antiguo conde; del cual había heredado el título, se presentaba para exponer un hermoso trabajo. Un libro escrito con todo lo que su corazón le había dictado. Tenía momentos alegres, otros tristes, pero siempre volcando todos sus sentimientos en el. Tal vez no era una historia convencional. Pero eran la mayor parte de sus anhelos y sentimientos.

Los encargados tenían ciertas reglas para los libros que se fuesen a publicar. Uno, no todos los escritores lo podrían hacer; otra que los escritores no le podían decir a nadie sobre el tema o lo que planeaban escribir; y por último, siempre debían llevar los originales, y todas aquellas notas o borradores, antes de ser presentado el libro debían de ser quemados.

Treize planeaba dejar conocer muchas cosas a los demás humanos que compartían su triste existencia en una ciudad demasiado perfecta. Sentía vacío en su alma, cosa que había reflejado en el libro. La ilusión de encontrar un amor con alguien del exterior, utilizó animales legendarios (aquellos de los cuales estaba prohibido compararlos con ellos) que no debían utilizarse, ni siquiera imaginar convivir con esos seres impuros.

Mediante la magia, todos los magistrados pudieron leer la obra del joven conde. Optaron por comunicarse por telepatía.

'Me agrada la obra'- comento uno de ellos. Mientras que los otros seguían con sus comentarios.

'Pero es demasiado revolucionara, pensar que los míticos y los humanos podamos vivir juntos, es una verdadera tontería.'-

'Realmente a mi no me gusto, es muy triste. A mi no me gustan las historias tristes.'-

Y todos a su vez opinaban. Pero de una cosa estaban seguros solo la opinión de dos de sus magistrados eran las que decidirían todo. El gran consejero Chang, que sería el encargado de dar su veredicto al joven conde y Xiuo uno de los más grandes rivales de Chang, dentro de la junta, al igual que el tío del joven conde, el Duque Dermail, el cual guardaba un gran secreto, aún para sus propios familiares. Para asombro de casi todos Xiuo dejo pasar el comentario y solo dijo que el no lo aprobaba, pero vería bien si Chang lo hacía. El comentario de Dermail fue exactamente por el mismo tipo. Entonces solo restaba que el consejero Chang diera su veredicto, más él tampoco estaba contento con el trabajo del conde. Y lo mejor era destruirlo, que darle esperanzas de publicación.

Entonces le preguntó sin más rodeos.

"Conde Khushrenada¿dígame, es éste el original?"

"Si, es el original. Los apuntes han sido quemados; nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que lo he escrito. Como todos ustedes saben, vivo solo en una pequeña propiedad heredada por mi madre; casi a las afueras de la ciudad, y por lo tanto solo la persona que va a hacer los quehaceres domésticos dos veces por semana. Pero ella nunca entra a mi estudio y por lo regular nunca escribo cuando hay alguien más en casa. Me quita un poco de concentración."

"Me agrada conocer que ha sido usted muy cuidadoso con las reglas expuestas para todo aquel escritor de nuestra comunidad. Y aunque nos ha agradado su libro, siento decirle que no será publicado para el conocimiento general."

"¿Pero, por qué? Preguntó asombrado y molesto.

"Lamentablemente, es un libro revolucionario y que además me temo es muy triste. No nos podemos dar el lujo de que aquellos lectores se sientan tristes, deprimidos o sumamente infelices, por solo un libro. Además querrán cambiar cosas de su destino que a nadie de nosotros nos es permitido modificar."

"¿Entonces?"

"Su libro será quemado y usted podrá escribir otro, en poco tiempo. Es usted joven e inteligente. No tardará mucho en traernos otro libro con su gran inspiración."

"Pero, he trabajado en el casi por cuatro años."

"Lo siento, pero esa es nuestra decisión."

Treize no lo podía creer, lo habían rechazado. Todo aquel trabajo, su trabajo y ahora, frente a él estaba siendo consumido en el fuego. Que injustos, solo porque no tenía un final feliz, solo por eso; o eso era lo que pensaba y le habían hecho creer. Además era decepcionante que su propio tío no lo hubiese apoyado.

Salió sumamente decepcionado del recinto; volvió a su casa sumamente triste, molesto y con sus sentimientos destrozados. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba huir de esa ciudad que solo le había causado soledad.

Mientras que las lecciones de Wufei por fin habían terminado. Corrió a casa, tomó el libro y salió al jardín de su casa, sabía que nadie lo molestaría. Además de que tenía que utilizar la tierra, una vara o bastón de madera y por último el viento. Se cambiaría. No deseaba que nadie lo reconociera, ni siquiera su padre, si es que salía de su casa. Busco un hechizo de los más sencillos, de aquellos que el precio en realidad no podría ser muy alto y después de trazar un circulo en la tierra con una rama que se encontraba en el piso, cerca del árbol de sakura; se posicionó dentro del circulo y con su pequeña navaja pinchó su dedo, para que la sangre brotara de este, derramando unas cuantas gotas y recitando el hechizo.

Lo que no se imaginó fue que sin más y como si fuera arrastrado por una fuerza increíble, empezó a caminar fuera de su casa, se podría decir que casi iba como si se tratara de una urgencia. Después de caminar por un buen rato, se encontró en las afueras de la ciudad. En el lugar donde se encontraban las granjas que abastecían de ciertas frutas, legumbres o animales para el consumo de la ciudad. Pero sus pies lo llevaron hacia una pequeña villa. Hasta que se encontró frente a una pequeña casa de campo. Era agradable encontrarse en ese lugar, pero eso no le decía nada sobre su pregunta de justicia que buscaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó la puerta de esa casa. Y sin esperar mucho escuchó unos pasos pesados que se acercaban a la puerta. Parecía que un anciano habitaba en ese lugar. La sorpresa de Wufei fue mayúscula, el hombre que le abría la puerta, era todo menos lo que se imaginaba. Pero su pensamiento cambió al ver la tristeza y la derrota en esa mirada azul.

'¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar así?'

Se quedaron viendo uno hacia el otro, sin mediar palabra. Hasta que Treize rompió el silencio.

"¿Deseas algo jovencito?"

Wufei salió de su estupor y contestó: "He venido a cumplir un encargo." No dijo de qué se trataba, tampoco especificó que cosa, pero, al parecer Treize si sabía de qué hablaba.

"Bien. Los implementos están en el pequeño ático, en la parte de atrás, a un lado del patio; espero que no tengas mucho trabajo en el pequeño jardín. Mañana traeré las flores y te diré como deseo que quede."

Wufei se quedo extrañado, al parecer el precio que debía pagar era el trabajar como jardinero, y tal vez conocer de esa manera el sentido de la justicia en su ciudad. Necesitaba comentarle a su ahora empleador que debía ir por la mañana a la escuela y por la tarde trabajaría para él. Pero no fue necesario.

"Me gustaría que vinieras después de tus deberes diarios, así no disgustaras ni a tus padres, ni maestros. ¿Te parece?"

Wufei solo asintió, mientras se retiraba hacia donde estaba el ático y el pequeño jardín.

Así paso buen tiempo, Wufei trabajaba con las plantas espinosas que crecían en ese pequeño jardín y removía la tierra, que iba limpiando. Al terminar esa pequeña jornada, fue a dejar todo nuevamente al ático. Se sentía muy cansado, ahora comprendía a muchos de los naturales que no tenían poderes mágicos.

'Pero, si no tienen poderes mágicos¿Cuál es la razón de que traigan los cristales en sus medallones, o cinturones?' pensaba detenidamente, mientras iba hacia una pequeña llave de agua para lavarse un poco.

Antes de retirarse del lugar, fue a comunicarle a su empleador que se iba. Pero éste ya lo esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta principal.

"Veo que has terminado por el día de hoy; además ya te has aseado. Bien, entra; comparte la mesa conmigo antes de irte. No es mucho, ni muy sofisticado, pero es bueno cenar en compañía."

Wufei se adentró en la casa; era un lugar bastante pulcro, pero con demasiados libros esparcidos por toda ella. Se dirigió junto con su anfitrión hacia la cocina, en donde encontró una mesa bastante bien surtida y arreglada, como para ser una comida simple. Empezaron a comer y la conversación fluyó entre ellos, iniciándola Treize.

"Disculpa que no me haya presentado, pero, he tenido un pésimo día. Mi nombre es Treize, y ¿el tuyo es?"

"Wufei" No quiso decir más que su nombre, no era conveniente que supiera más de lo que necesitaba.

"Bien, mucho gusto Wufei. Como verás, casi nunca comparto mi mesa con nadie. Vivo solo desde hace mucho. Me alegra que Jenny mandara a alguien a arreglar ese jardín. Sabes, era de mi madre y mi hermana, pero ahora es mío y deseaba poder tenerlo justo como a ellas les gustaba."

La conversación entre ambos, no fue muy larga, ya que Wufei, debía regresar a casa y descansar. Se verían al día siguiente. Después de despedirse y prometer regresar al siguiente día, Wufei iba pensando, que tal vez su pedido mágico no había sido muy claro, y era por eso que su magia solo le había dado las herramientas básicas para poder descubrir el verdadero semblante de la justicia en ese ambiente.

Wufei, siguió regresando y cenando con su anfitrión, ambos conversaban sobre cosas triviales, hasta que Treize, tuvo la suficiente confianza con ese lindo jovencito, como para conversar de cosas más serias; Wufei parecía un buen joven, honesto y trabajador. No se notaba malicia, ni hipocresía en su mirada. Así que su amistad creció entre ambos. Mientras que para Wufei, Treize era todo un caballero, en realidad era un gran escritor, ya había escuchado de su boca, algunos pequeños poemas y relatos, al igual que éste le había ayudado un poco en el jardín. Además de que era muy apuesto. Nunca se imaginó pensar en alguien de esa manera. Pero como sabía que ya fuera con un hombre o una mujer, su padre lo iba a comprometer, nunca se había planteado sentirse atraído hacia alguien.

En esa tarde en especial, cuando ambos compartían el trabajo en el jardín, empezó a llover. Volvieron a la casa, lo más rápido; y fue allí donde Wufei conoció el sentido de la justicia que tanto había buscado. Treize y Wufei, después de haberse secado un poco, fueron hacia la pequeña salita, junto a la chimenea, ambos tomaron asiento frente al fuego. La conversación empezó, al estar los dos sentados cada uno en un gran sillón individual con un banquillo en sus pies.

"Hay veces que este clima me pone melancólico. Sabes Wufei, me agrada tu compañía; te pareces a mi pequeña hermana, siempre seria, pero con una inocencia que hace que todo tenga un sentido de tranquilidad en mi vida. Maríe, así se llamaba ella." Wufei seguía escuchando, nunca se imaginó oír sobre la familia de Treize, pero tal vez necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que no interrumpió.

"Ella ahora, sería una hermosa mujer, pero…, si no hubiese sido por mi tío y los otros del consejo." Dio un pequeño bufido de exasperación y frustración, pero siguió conversando: "Sabes la razón por la que no hay mujeres que practiquen la magia o que estén dentro del consejo…" preguntó, pero antes de que Wufei pudiese contestar dijo: "Aunque todos ellos digan que '"No hay mujeres que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para poder controlar la magia, al igual que son sumamente vulnerables a dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, los cuales son muy peligrosos para alguien que sea digno de ejercerla o de ocupar un lugar dentro de las decisiones importantes para la comunidad'" Todo eso es una falacia, mi tío conspiró en contra de su propia hermana y sobrina. Divulgó el secreto de mi hermana; ella podía hacer magia, pero era muy pequeña, y las cosas se salían a veces de control. Entonces, ellos vinieron. Y poco a poco, le quitaron la magia a mi hermana. Ella era muy pequeña, y casi todo su cuerpo subsistía con la magia. Ella era un ser mágico, hermoso, pero muy frágil. Todos tenemos un poco de magia en nosotros, pero hay algunos que tienen mucha y si no son educados todo se sale de control. Mi madre confió en su hermano y él la traicionó. Después de que ellos le arrebataran casi toda su existencia y al ver que estaba muriendo, mi madre hablo con uno de ellos, no se quien era solo escuchaba detrás de la puerta, y veía a algunas personas por una pequeña rendija; le pidió, casi le suplicó que no dejara morir a su pequeña y el solo le contestó, que ella tenía que entregarle los años que hasta ese momento le habían tenido que quitar. Ella los entregó, pero eran muy pocos los años que ambas vivirán..."

La conversación se había pausado, parecía que los recuerdos en la cabeza de Treize se agolpaban, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y frustración, parecía que también un poco de enojo, pero Wufei, no dejaba de mirarle. Le hubiese gustado tanto poder consolarlo. Aunque, lo mejor era dejarlo que continuara desahogándose. Ambos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos y escuchaban solo el crujir de los maderos en la hoguera de la chimenea, al igual que el tintineo de las gotas de agua al caer sobre los cristales de la ventana. La lluvia aún no amainaba, y sin más que un triste y profundo suspiro, Treize continuó con su relato.

"Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Mi tío me trataba como siempre, pero, un día y sin la presencia de ellas, quiso leer mi mente; me percaté de ello y la bolqueé. Él pensó que yo no me había dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasó en la casa. Así que me dejó en paz, esa fue la primera y única vez que trató de entrar en mis memorias. Pero creo que en el libro anterior lo dejé saber que no era así. Sabes, lo quemaron, frente a mis ojos lo vi hacerse polvo, cenizas. Todos aquellos sueños de amor y desamor. Sobre todo mi ilusión de buscar a aquella persona que, aunque nos conocimos por un solo día, supe que al momento de verle partir en ese barco, se había llevado mi corazón. Tal vez alguna otra vez te platique sobre él."

Wufei se asombro nuevamente, Treize se había enamorado de un hombre, pero mejor era no especular. Todo se sabría a su tiempo. Y para él era mejor partir en ese momento que la lluvia había cesado un poco. Necesitaba regresar a casa y estudiar sus sentimientos. Aquellos que habían comenzado a manifestarse con el paso de los días que pasaba con él.

Así había pasado mucho tiempo, parecía que el trabajo que realizaba en el jardín pronto sería terminado. La cerca que cuidaba el jardín ahora estaba bien colocada y pintada de blanco; las flores eran de todo tipo, habían colocado una pequeña fuentecilla en medio de éste, para que algunas aves se detuvieran en ella; había dos pequeños banquillos, y una mesita, lo justo como para solo dos personas. Las pláticas habían aumentado, Wufei se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, cosas que de las que nunca se había dado cuenta, pequeñas injusticias y otras tal vez demasiado importantes como para dejarlas pasar. Había evitado a su padre todo lo que había podido. Procuraba no estar en el comedor o en la casa cuando él se encontraba ahí. Claro, eran raras las ocasiones, pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

Las platicas era lo que diariamente Wufei esperaba. Ahora conocía mucho sobre Treize; tal vez más de lo que debía. Supo que en realidad si existían los elfos, los soldados o guerreros como otros les conocían, las criaturas míticas, como los unicornios, los sátiros y otros muchos. Pero todo terminaría pronto. El jardín estaba casi completo.

'Ojala no tuviese que terminar, pero eso es imposible; ya casi todo esta como él lo quiere. Hablaré con Treize, deseo seguir viéndolo. Es la única persona que me ha tratado como alguien normal. Me agrada estar con él.'

Pero bien dicen que la alegría y felicidad no duran para siempre. La tarde llegó y Wufei fue hacia donde por más de tres meses había estado pasando las tardes, hacia la finca de Treize, pero lo que vio le dejo horrorizado. Su padre y varios hombres del consejo rodeando la pequeña casa y ésta ardiendo en llamas. Titubeo acercarse o no. No importó más, prefirió acercarse; en ese momento le importó poco que estuviese o no su padre. Necesitaba saber que sucedía.

"¡Padre!" Gritó Wufei, su padre volteó a verlo, su cara no mostró signos de asombro, parecía como si supiera que pronto llegaría. Al llegar Wufei, Dermail habló de una manera pasiva.

"Joven Chang, sabíamos que tal vez pronto llegaría. Decidimos alejarlo de la mala influencia del conde. Esperamos que no lo haya contaminado con sus pensamientos impuros. Que desperdicio de tanto intelecto." Dijo de una manera despectiva y totalmente indiferente.

Wufei no salía de su asombro, que demonios había pasado.

"Wufei" dijo su padre autoritariamente; "Regresa a casa, hablaremos después." Wufei no movía un solo músculo, su rostro denotaba muchas de sus emociones y en ese momento los pensamientos encontraron la manera de expresarse verbalmente.

"¿Qué sucede padre, qué pasa, por qué han hecho esto? Explicame."

"Regresa a casa, y no me cuestiones más."

Pero en ese momento Dermail, intervino en la conversación. "Me parece que su hijo necesita hablar sobre su conocido¿no sería preferible que los guardias se lo llevaran al salón de juntas del gran consejo? Es mejor que todo se discuta en ese lugar y que el joven Chang no converse con nadie." Otros de los que estaban presentes le dieron la razón.

Pero el pasivo rostro del padre de Wufei dejó ver un poco de preocupación. Ahora sí en realidad su hijo y su posición dentro del consejo corrían peligro.

'Espero que solo me pidan que borre la existencia de Khushrenada de la memoria de mi hijo.' "Esta bien. ¡Guardias, llévenlo a mi oficina; cuando lleguemos discutiremos el asunto." Ordenó el padre de Wufei. Wufei solo pudo imaginarse lo peor, era la primera vez que iba a la oficina de su padre sin ser requerido y en contra de su voluntad.

Wufei no lo podía creer. Sabía por terceros que eso solo significaba una cosa, un castigo no muy grande o si se lo proponían, el exilio.

Continuará…

Gracias a mis lectores y disculpen la tardanza, pero había muchas cosas que hacer y poco el tiempo para teclear mis ideas.

Lo de siempre GW no me pertenece, solo me divierto un poco con los personajes y espero que los demás se entretengan con las situaciones que imagino.

Pronto terminaré con las narraciones y empezaré un poco más con los diálogos. Mientras tanto y hasta que vuelva a actualizar. Muchas gracias.

Devil1.


	3. Chapter 2 FIN E INICIO

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing; no me pertenecen (lástima). Solo los tomé prestados para divertirme con ellos.

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos hablados"

"'Lecturas"'

: Cambio de escenas o escenarios.

Advertencia: Este es un fic tipo **YAOI,** o sea relaciones hombre/hombre. Si te desagradan este tipo de fics, no sigas. Gracias.

Habrá sweet lemmon o citrus, más adelante. Así como lemmon completo. Al estar en uno de los capítulos se los haré saber. Estos serán marcados por si desean no leerlos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.

FIN E INICIO.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto bien resguardado se llevaba a cabo una conversación un poco extraña.

-"…si, en verdad mi reina, te aseguro que después de esta noche tendremos un poderoso y gran aliado."

-"Es mejor que sea la verdad, no querrás dejar de verme."

Esa simple respuesta lleno de miedo a aquel que se comunicaba con esa hermosa mujer. El reflejo dentro de la fuente de cristalina agua desapareció. Y aquel con el que conversaba empezó a planear su siguiente paso. Si fallaba en esa ocasión podría dejar de ver a su gran amor; pero si tenía éxito posiblemente la conocería en persona.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, Wufei se paseaba como león enjaulado por el despacho de su padre. Imaginando su posible destino.

'¿Qué pensará hacer mi padre? De seguro querrá que la junta del consejo tome la decisión que él debería de tomar.'

Cuando más adentrado en sus pensamientos se encontraba, se abrió la puerta y entró su tutor.

"Wufei¿se puede saber que pensabas al involucrarte con alguien como Treize?" Preguntó sacando de inmediato a Wufei de sus cavilaciones.

"Maestro, creo que no tengo por que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o no." Contestó por demás molesto.

"Vamos Wufei, no te comportes como un niño. La manera que debes actuar es la que en estos casos se necesitan. Además, si tú me hubieses dicho que conocías al joven conde, hubiese hecho todo lo posible por…"

"¿Por qué, por delatarme o por quitarme su amistad?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca. Claro que no. Pude haberte ayudado a seguir con su amistad, pude haberte aconsejado si solo por consideración a nuestra relación de tutor-estudiante, hubieras confiado en mí. Siempre te he demostrado confianza¿acaso no podías demostrar algo de eso hacia mí?" Dijo esto molesto.

Wufei lo entendió. Poco a poco, le hablaba y le había ofrecido más que nada una amistad que el solo veía como uno más de sus maestros. Pero en cambio, el le había dicho detalles de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar dentro del despacho de su padre, al igual de cómo debía comportarse con otros.

"Disculpa, es que solo…"

"No importa, te comprendo. Pero ahora que deberás enfrentar a tu padre, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido en este tiempo. Si tienes que decidir que es justicia para ti, exprésalo, no te quedes callado, y si me necesitas, sabes que te ayudare."

"Gracias, maestro." Después de estas palabras Wufei comprendería mucho de su vida y de su futuro.

Lo que sucedía con el padre de Wufei y el consejo, era algo distinto. La mayoría había acordado que siendo Wufei muy joven para tomar decisiones importantes, se le debía dar otra oportunidad y que solamente se le debería de guiar con un poco de más severidad. Todo parecía distinto dentro del consejo, de cómo era dentro de la mente del padre de Wufei. Al terminar la pequeña reunión, el gran consejero se retiró a su oficina; necesitaba hablar y hacer entender al chico cual era su posición dentro de la familia, que ambos formaban y dentro de la sociedad. Todos los pro y los contra de no saber con quien relacionarse.

'No entiendo, pero solo le he dado la libertad, posiblemente el haberse relacionado con ese hombre rebelde, solo le haya causado confusión. Es lo más probable, no puede ser que sea como…; ni siquiera lo debo pensar. Él es solo mí hijo, no pudo ser influenciado de otra manera más que por esa mala amistad.' Pensaba el padre de Wufei, al caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina. Entró en ella, la mirada de Wufei y su padre se cruzaron. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se hubiesen visto en un largo tiempo o que realmente se conocieran. El gran consejero, fue el primero que rompió el reconocimiento visual. Se giro para cerrar la puerta de su despacho, en ese momento le habló a Wufei.

"Es hora de ir a casa. El consejo ha decidido que solamente necesitas un poco de guía. Nada más."

Wufei le miraba extrañado. '¿Pero que diablos¿Nada más así? No se supone que hubiese regaños o tal vez un gran discurso. Algo raro pasa aquí.' Y la verdad es que Wufei no estaba del todo equivocado.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia su casa, ninguno de los dos habló más. Para Wufei el silencio era incómodo; llegaron a su destino y en el pasillo se separaron. El gran consejero hacia su despacho/biblioteca privado y el joven Wufei hacia su habitación.

El día terminó con una agradable noche. Pero ninguno de los dos compartió alimentos en ese día. Ninguno salio de los aposentos que ocuparon desde su regreso a casa. Ambos cavilaban para si mismos, analizando. Quien los conociera dirá que no tienen mucho en común. Quien diría que ambos son muy parecidos, que ambas mentes se concentran en la raíz del problema. Pero la diferencia entre ambos aunque mínima era la experiencia. Cada quien creía saber que necesitaba el otro, pero, las mentes de ambos trabajaban hacia lados distintos de la vida.

A la siguiente mañana, Wufei esperaba que su padre ya se hubiese marchado, como cada día desde que era un niño. Bajó hacia el comedor y se dio cuenta de que su padre lo esperaba para desayunar.

No hubo saludos, solo se miraron y nada más. El desayuno fue sumamente abrumador; el silencio era interrumpido solo por los sonidos que hacían los cubiertos al tomar o cortar los alimentos. Así transcurrió, hasta que ambos terminaron. En ese momento el gran consejero habló.

"Wufei... Hijo" Ante tales palabras Wufei le miro incrédulo. ¿Qué querría su padre, hablándole como a un niño pequeño? "Espero que comprendas que desde hoy en adelante las cosas van a cambiar y a alterarse un poco, sobre todo en tu rutina. Desde ahora habrá reglas en esta casa que deberás de cumplir. De hoy en adelante deberás levantarte más temprano, ya que tomarás el desayuno conmigo, al igual que los otros alimentos; tus horarios de salida se verán reducidos, solo a los necesarios y a la escuela. Tendrás que mantenerme informado de a que lugares vas y a que personas frecuentas. Además…"

Pero Wufei le miraba incrédulo, y su mente formulaba preguntas al momento de escucharlo, su enojo empezó a tomar las riendas de sus preguntas y sin más le interrumpió.

"¿Qué? Grandes ancestros, no lo puedo creer. Siempre he vivido y sobrevivido bajo tu sombra; y ahora me dices que me tengo que comportar como uno de tus sirvientes o un niño pequeño. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo¿Acaso sabes que he tenido que pasar para que me acepten en esta ciudad, y no solo por ser tu hijo? No, claro que no. No me conoces, ni siquiera sabes que me gusta o me disgusta. Y sabes que, si toda tu vida me has hecho a un lado no vengas ahora a decirme que me quieres dentro de ella. Solo porque eres el principal consejero de la ciudad, crees tener el derecho a regir mi vida. Pues entérate, no lo puedes hacer, soy un adulto, con mente propia al cual no puedes moldear a tu voluntad, no soy tu juguete, ni soy alguien sin voluntad. No esperes mucho de mí, si lo que quieres es que me convierta en tu sirviente. Yo soy yo, y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión."

Su padre al principio le miró desconcentrado por la actitud y el volumen de su voz; pero no por nada eran padre e hijo. Al igual que Wufei su padre tenía un temperamento fuerte.

Después del acalorado argumento, Wufei se retiró del lugar, sin importarle siquiera que su padre le llamara. Necesitaba calmarse y se fue a refugiar a su lugar preferido en la ciudad, el que lo hacia clamarse. Los embarcaderos.

El gran consejero no sabía que era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de su rebelde hijo. Y supuso que alguien o algo lo estarían manipulando. Fue hacia las habitaciones de Wufei y haciendo uso de su magia. Empezó a buscar. No había nada que indicara que estaba pasando con su hijo; no había drogas, no había nada fuera de lugar; pero entonces lo vio. Brillaba como el oro. Era un libro; un libro que siempre había estado prohibido desde antes de que él naciera. Solo tres personas habían estado en contacto con el y aquel que había caído en sus manos había sido destruido. Uno de los otros dos se lo habían llevado y el otro. Si tenía que ser de esa persona. Pero hasta cuando su sombra los acecharía.

Sin más lo tomó y salió hacia el gran salón. Convocó a los comunes y se pusieron a pensar sobre el castigo que le impondrían al joven e inexperto chico.

Horas más tarde, Wufei regresaba a casa, su mente más despejada y en cierta forma comprendía a su padre. Quien a parte de tener toda la responsabilidad de la ciudad sobre sus hombros, tenía también la responsabilidad de un hijo; el cual necesitaba de su padre, pero ninguno de los dos supo como acercarse al otro. Tal vez él necesitaba dar el primer paso.

Poco después de haberse bañado y arreglado, Wufei fue hacia la gran estancia; se disponía a esperar a su padre para poder disculparse y hablar tranquilamente con el. Había pedido el té favorito de su padre. Solo tenía que aguardar un poco y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Pero, estando él en su espera, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, uno de los sirvientes fue a abrir y en pocos instantes cuatro hombres de la seguridad pública se presentaron en la gran instancia y sin más uno de los uniformados le dijo:

"Chang Wufei, queda usted arrestado por atentar contra la paz de la comunidad." Se acercaron dos de ellos y esposaron a Wufei.

Este estaba completamente asombrado. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, por que lo arrestaban? Preguntas como esa pasaban por su mente, pero no ofreció resistencia alguna. Posiblemente era un castigo de los otros consejeros. Ahora solo tenía que esperar para conocer los cargos de los cuales se le acusaba.

Caminó por las calles, custodiado por cuatro guardias. Se sentía humillado. Tal vez ese era en realidad el castigo al que lo habían sometido todos los del consejo, al igual que su padre; 'Posiblemente este sea el mejor castigo de todos, lo más probable es que quieran doblegar mi orgullo; humillarme delante de la ciudad solo por ir como un prisionero cualquiera. Pero no dejaré que esto me doblegue. ¿Acaso creen que por esto mi orgullo quedará deshecho? Ilusos, valgo más que este tipo de castigos tontos.'

Wufei caminaba erguido, sintiendo las miradas y las murmuraciones de las personas que lo veían pasar. Pero no le importaba. Nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarlo, sin siquiera saber que era lo que en realidad pasaba. Y estaba seguro de que al llegar al edificio del gran consejo todo se arreglaría.

Pero, en vez de dirigirse al edificio del gran consejo, siguieron de largo, iban directo a la prisión de la ciudad. Aquella la cual se encontraba vacía; solo unos cuantos guardias y unos pocos extranjeros, los cuales después de ser confinados por uno o dos días eran liberados. Entonces su castigo consistiría en permanecer varios días encerrado y posiblemente aislado del contacto de los demás. No que le importara mucho, realmente; él era solitario, no tenía amigos. No tendría ningún problema el encontrarse en ese lugar. En cambio, le ayudaría a meditar y tranquilizar muchos de sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, uno de sus más grandes rivales trataba de persuadir al consejero Chang de su precipitada decisión, pero solo él lo hacía. Nadie más lo apoyaba. ¿Cómo el poder de alguien podría echar sus planes a la borda? No dejaría que algo así sucediera.

Pero al fin cedió. Era esa realmente una decisión de doble filo. Pensando de manera como lo hacía Chang, necesitaba hacer cumplir las leyes y todo aquello que creía justo. Pero a la vez se debatía en su calidad de progenitor, el amor o el odio de su hijo; difícil decisión. No hubo vuelta a atrás. Wufei sería expulsado de la ciudad y se le dejaría tratar de alcanzar las fronteras del bosque. Si lograba hacerlo entonces viviría con todos aquellos que eran considerados impuros y de razas bajas. Pero solo tenía un día para lograr su objetivo. Si no, los cazadores (humanoides) lo atraparían y lo llevarían de nuevo a la ciudad, para que su memoria fuese borrada completamente.

Wufei no imaginaba siquiera lo que habían acordado todos en el consejo. El seguía en su celda, esposado mágicamente de brazos y piernas, no podía moverse mucho. Además de que sus miembros estaban acalambrados por encontrarse casi suspendido sobre el piso.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido dentro de esa pequeña celda donde lo tenían confinado, como a un prisionero más. Pero lo que sí sabía es que debieron haber pasado varias horas antes de que una pequeña luz iluminara el lugar. El que traía esa luz la cual iluminaba el lugar era su padre y dos más de los consejeros, su secretario y dos de los guardias.

"Entonces después de haber considerado el caso joven Chang Wufei, el honorable consejo me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerle escoger, entre el honor de su familia y su libertad; o la deshonra para usted y su muerte. Necesario es decirle que para otorgarle su libertad deberá renunciar a toda aquella magia que ha aprendido del libro maldito que se encontró en su habitación. El cual fue tomado como evidencia de sus crímenes en contra de esta pacífica ciudad. Si decide la primera opción, su memoria de esos acontecimientos al igual que su estadía en este lugar serán borrados; pero si se decide por la segunda opción entonces deberá dejar la ciudad, recordar haber sido desheredado y no tendrá derecho a volver, además de su existencia será borrada de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Ha entendido a la claridad todo lo que le he descrito joven Chang Wufei." Su propio padre lo trataba como a un extraño, le había juzgado y condenado sin siquiera escucharlo.

'Entonces la verdadera justicia la tengo que conseguir por mí mismo. Ahora me doy cuenta, en realidad es más importante su orgullo y su amada ciudad que yo. Aquí no hay lugar para mí.' Pensó tristemente.

Su padre al ver que no respondía, decidió acercarse a él por otro método. Volteó hacia sus subordinados y les dijo que salieran, que debía hablar con él a solas.

Las palabras de su padre lo cambiarían todo, posiblemente destruiría su espíritu, o en cambio lo harían tener nuevas fuerzas para defender sus ideales.

* * *

Capítulo corto y con uno que otro misterio. Posiblemente me tarde un poco más en el segundo capítulo, ya que este lo edite como cinco veces. Pero ya no más y aquí esta. No se aburran mucho leyéndolo. Gracias por su tiempo. 


	4. Chapter 3 NACIMIENTO

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing; no me pertenecen (lástima). Solo los tomé prestados para divertirme con ellos.

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos hablados"

"'Lecturas"'

--------- Cambio de escenas o escenarios.

Advertencia: Este es un fic tipo YAOI, o sea relaciones hombre/hombre. Si te desagradan este tipo de fics, no sigas. Gracias.

Habrá sweet lemmon o citrus, más adelante. Así como lemmon completo. Al estar en uno de los capítulos se los haré saber. Estos serán marcados por si desean no leerlos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

NACIMIENTO.

"¿Y bien¿Qué te sucede, pareciera como si no supieras que decir? Todas las acciones te incriminan. Te has vuelto como ellas. Acaso pensabas que no me daría cuenta. ¿A cuál de ellas has visto o acaso te has comunicado por medio del cristal con ellas? Por fin lo lograron, me hicieron perder todo lo que me quedaba." Le decía mostrando en su voz una rabia indiscutible.

"Contesta. Acaso la mujer que dice ser tu madre te entregó ese libro maldito¿o, tal vez tu hermana." En ese instante toda la atención de Wufei se concentro en su padre.

'¿Madre, hermana¿Acaso viven todavía¿Tengo una hermana y ni siquiera lo sabía¿En que mundo me ha hecho vivir mi padre?'

"Si ellas; ¿cuál de ellas te arrastró por el camino de la charlatanería? Supongo que tu hermana, es casi idéntica a la mujer que los trajo al mundo." Caminaba alrededor de Wufei, observándolo.

"Nunca debí haberme casado con ella; una gitana, alguien que solo creía en la magia natural y que hizo que mis dos hijos cayeran en su trampa. Ella estaba aliada a los demonios, y por si te lo preguntas, sí los demonios si existen. Solo que el precio que piden es la serviles y el alma de aquellos que se involucran con ellos."

'¿Entonces los demonios si existen? Ah, y yo que pensaba que eran solo un cuento para hacernos temblar de miedo y no buscar en los archivos ocultos dentro de la biblioteca.' Pensaba Wufei.

"También tu hermana se dejo atrapar por ella; desconozco como pero, llegó a ella el mismo libro que tenías, porque has de saber que lo he quemado, se ha reducido a cenizas. Posiblemente tu hermana y esa tu madre hayan planeado por mucho tiempo como poder atraparte. Solo tenías que alejarte un poco de mi vigilancia y obtener el libro. Y tu mala amistad con ese Treize fue lo que detonó esta cadena de acontecimientos." Wufei en ese momento trataba de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, que estuviese en su mente de ellas dos; y notaba el rencor en la voz de su padre hacia ellas. Pero dejaba ver cierta confusión en su mirada, la cual su padre supo interpretar.

"Sabes por que no las recuerdas¿no? Es muy sencillo, yo las quite de tu mente y de tu corazón. Así no te contaminarían. Pero por lo visto no eres digno de llevar el nombre de tu abuelo, ni siquiera de pertenecer a esta ciudad. Eres un ser impuro. Poco faltará para que te conviertas en un demonio. Pero eso no lo voy a permitir. Esta ciudad debe ser siempre lo más importante. La justicia que se imparte aquí es igual para todos. Por lo tanto te voy a dar una oportunidad." Dijo con una mueca que parecería una sonrisa.

"Dime cual de ellas te introdujo a esta maldad y en donde se encuentran. Y te prometo que únicamente borraremos estos malos recuerdos y todo volverá a ser como antes, como debió haber sido."

Wufei miraba a su padre sin siquiera expresar por medio de sus ojos la incredulidad y el asombro de las palabras que éste le expresaba. Parecía que en verdad le era un estorbo. ¿Cuántos padres en vez de expresar cariño en sus palabras solo expresan odio? Le había quitado todo; lo estaba volviendo un esclavo. Con eso también lo quería dominar a él, con amenazas. Pero todo era inútil, él solo había encontrado ese libro; quien lo hubiese hecho llegar a sus manos era una incógnita. Y en verdad, aunque Wufei lo había leído muchas cosas ni siquiera las había practicado, para él era solo un libro para encontrar nuevos métodos para hacer las cosas, pero en verdad no había hecho todo lo que ahí decía.

Entonces al ver la negativa de su hijo para hablar y contarle la verdad que él necesitaba, optó por dejarlo en ese momento en paz; que meditara su contestación. Eso que le había dicho le debería de haber calado muy hondo, pero ni siquiera él sabía cuanto.

Se retiró del calabozo y sin más lo dejó nuevamente a oscuras. Mientras que por la cabeza de Wufei se formaba un remolino de dudas y rencores.

--------

Mientras que todos los demás consejeros buscaban una forma apropiada de convencer al gran Chang de liberar a su hijo. Muchos se asombraron, al ver que Dermail abogaba por el chico.

"Deberíamos dejarlo ir. No creo que llegue muy lejos de todos modos. Y al momento de regresarlo, podríamos tener la excusa perfecta para borrar su mente. No crees que sería lo mejor Chang. De esa manera podrías moldearlo a tu modo y conveniencia. Todos sabemos que tu hijo, es demasiado fuerte y lo mejor es que dos o tres de nosotros te ayudemos a modificar su mente a tu antojo. Siendo de esa manera, tendríamos un muy poderoso aliado en la conquista del territorio que se encuentra en los límites del nuestro. Así tendríamos más lugares que nos sirvieran como bases para poder defender nuestra ciudad en contra de los demonios."

Chang medito las palabras de su más grande competidor, era verdad, no podía negar que era algo arriesgado; pero, el murmullo de las aprobaciones de los otros del consejo y la negativa de uno o dos, le hicieron aceptar. Además que podría perder, Wufei necesitaría tres o cuatro días a pie, para poder salir del territorio de la ciudad, y solo contaba con uno; no habría problemas en que los cazadores lo trajesen de vuelta.

"Esta bien. Esa es la mejor solución a este asunto." Comentó el consejero Chang. El único que no opinaba lo mismo era Hie, el tutor de Wufei. Sabía lo que pasaría, y realmente Wufei era muy poderoso. Si hacían lo que pensaban, podrían acabar con su vida o con su cordura. Hie se escabulló y fue hacia los calabozos. Necesitaba hablar con Wufei, antes de que su padre o los otros consejeros le dieran esa probada de libertad.

------

Al llegar al edificio en el cual estaba Wufei, Hie trató por todos los medios de ver a Wufei. Pero era imposible, no era lo suficientemente poderoso para pasar entre los guardias y además de que su padre había ordenado que fuese incomunicado. Pensó en escabullirse, pero en el momento en que se disponía a hacerlo los vio. Caminando con toda la confianza los dos consejeros más importantes venían a hablar y lo más probable a expulsar a Wufei.

'Ya no podré hacer nada por su Wufei, en esos momentos. Posiblemente cuando regresara del exilio, y después de un buen descanso, podría empezar de nuevo con su educación; y esta vez será mucho más sencillo de educar; si es que su mente lo resiste. Si es así, no se cuanto tiempo sobrevivirá.' Pensó Hie.

Había otro con pensamientos parecidos, pero mucho más egoístas. El consejero Dermail, por fin tendría en sus manos a tan grandioso joven, y por medio de él obtendría todo lo que ambicionaba. Hasta a su hermosa reina.

La sonrisa de satisfacción era muy tenue en su rostro pero, el padre de Wufei no la notaba. Ya que solo se preocupaba por que su hijo volviese a la normalidad, o sea alguien que solo estuviese de acuerdo con él.

Ambos de encaminaros hacia donde se encontraba Wufei. Al entrar éste solo levantó un poco la cara, la luz le cegaba un poco, pero al fin los reconoció.

'Nuevamente vienen a interrogarme, o tal vez a leer mi mente, ya que no he querido decir nada.' Dejó su mente en blanco. Resistiría lo más posible.

En eso su padre le habló con un poco de disgusto y demasiado formal. "Pues bien, ciudadano Chang Wufei. Los miembros del distinguido consejo, el cual represento; y gracias a su defensor aquí presente. Hemos decidido darle la libertad que tanto desea, y pensando en la seguridad de nuestra hermosa ciudad; se ha mandado que usted abandone la ciudad. Será exiliado y podrá irse a cualquier parte del vasto mundo en el cual ninguno de los beneficios le será proporcionado. Se le liberará dentro de pocas horas al amanecer. Tendrá un día para abandonar los límites del bosque que rodea a nuestra ciudad. Al momento de cruzar las puertas mágicas, se convertirá en un hombre libre sin ninguna obligación o derecho en esta sociedad."

En ese momento, el consejero Dermail intervino. "Pero joven Wufei, debe recordar que esta ciudad ha sido su hogar, ha pasado hasta hoy en este lugar. Reflexione. Si desea hacer alguna declaración o desea que se le considere nuevamente como un ciudadano y no como un reo, próximo a ser exiliado. Le recomiendo que antes de cruzar las puertas, pida hablar conmigo o con su padre. Podremos ayudarlo, y lo haremos gustosamente. Ha comprendido."

Esperaban otro tipo de contestación por parte de Wufei, pero en cambio, solo recibieron una mirada decidida y una contestación igual.

"Entonces, dejaré esta ciudad y su tranquilidad, la cual es más preciosa para todos, que un simple aprendiz de mago. No se preocupen, saldré de los límites a la hora acordada."

Ninguno de los dos consejeros mostró disgusto o asombro por sus palabras. Ellos tenían todo planeado, y había un insignificante margen de error. Tan pequeño que no fue contemplado.

Wufei fue soltado de sus amarras, se le dio la oportunidad del condenado, comer y descansar; se le dio otro tipo de ropa para el viaje que emprendería. En poco tiempo sería exiliado.

------

Al día siguiente, sin que el sol hubiese asomado alguno de sus rayos; los guardias y Wufei se encaminaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se dirigían hacia las puertas. La gran entrada o salida de la ciudad. Le fue entregada una pequeña mochila, la cual contenía una cantimplora con agua, un pan, un cambio extra de ropa y una bolsa con cinco piezas de oro. Al llegar frente a las puertas, estas se abrieron, dejando ver un hermoso bosque frente a la mirada de Wufei.

Con la frente en alto, y con paso firme, Wufei caminó hacia la salida de su ciudad y a la entrada de un nuevo mundo. En el cual debería vivir. Las puertas de la ciudad se cerraron, al cruzar el dintel de las mismas. No miraría hacia atrás.

Ahora comenzaría una nueva vida. Podría buscar a su madre y hermana. Tal vez ahora sería feliz. Aunque le daba un poco de miedo, el enfrentarse a un mundo desconocido.

El tiempo pasaba y ya se divisaban los primeros rayos del sol a su espalda, necesitaba caminar lo más rápido posible. En ese momento recordó una de las conversaciones con su tutor.

'Maldición, por que no lo recordé antes. Necesito tratar de llegar aunque sea lo más cerca de los límites, después del día que me dieron, mandaran a los cazadores a buscarme. Si me llegan a capturar, lo perderé todo.'

Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, pero cuando el sol estaba por alcanzar su cenit. Recordó uno de los consejos principales del libro, y uno de los hechizos; uno que lo ayudaría a encontrar la salida del lugar. Sin embargo, decidió mezclar un hechizo sencillo con uno de los leídos, hacia ya tiempo.

Se adentró hacia el bosque, dejando el camino principal, el cual había estado siguiendo. Buscó una vara de buen tamaño, un poco de hojas y ramas secas. El pequeño abrecartas que siempre portaba, escondido en una de sus botas. Buscó un lugar apropiado, no quería propiciar un incendio. Dibujó un círculo del cual hasta no haber pronunciado su hechizo saldría. Era lo bastante amplio, trazó algunos símbolos para su protección y encendió una pequeña fogata. Con el abrecartas, se cortó en un dedo, lo suficiente para extraer un poco de sangre. Solo necesitaba unas cuantas gotas. Debía pensar perfectamente su deseo, no podía ser específico, ya que no sabría que se le pediría por el precio de éste.

Así que después de meditarlo, lo dijo: "Deseo ayuda para salir de aquí." Dejó caer las gotas de sangre en la fogata. Poco a poco la pequeña fogata se extinguió, pero nada paso.

Esperó un tiempo prudente, pero nada. Supuso que el hechizo no había funcionada, ya que era muy vago el pedido. Borró el circulo y los símbolos, saco su cantimplora, bebió un poco de agua. Y nuevamente se encaminó. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y él tenía que salir del lugar. No había avanzado mucho, cuando escucho unas pisadas sobre hojas secas que lo hicieron detenerse. Cautelosamente, miraba hacia su alrededor. Posiblemente sería un animal, o algo parecido. De pronto, frente a él apareció un unicornio. Era muy diferente a todo lo que había imaginado o visto en los libros. Era parecido a un caballo, pero más compacto, se notaba que era muy fuerte; sus ojos eran rojos, pero no podía precisar realmente el tipo de rojo; pero lo más sorprendente era el color de éste, era negro, pero un negro puro, no era obscuro ni era pardo, era un color que jamás había soñado con ver. Su cuerno era brillante, pero no cegador; no era como el marfil, era blanco pero a su vez tenía tonos variantes.

El unicornio se aburrió de ser observado, y dio un bufido de fastidio. "Hmmm. ¿Ya acabaste de verme?"

Wufei no lo podía creer, el unicornio hablaba, le hablaba a él. "¡Hablas!"

"Pues claro que hablo. Acaso creías que los animales no lo hacíamos. No hablamos con cualquiera, pero…; bueno dejémonos de conversaciones. Necesitas salir de aquí y te ayudaré."

Wufei no salía de su asombro. "¿Ayudarme?"

"Si, he venido ya que escuche tu llamado mágico. ¿Recuerdas?" Wufei asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces fijemos el precio. Tu oferta fue abierta y mi precio también lo será. ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

Wufei solo atinó nuevamente a solo mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

"Bien, entonces lo que te pido es que te conserves puro hasta que encuentres a tu verdadero amor; además de que me concedas compartir la primera dicha que tengas con tu amor. Si el amor no llega a ti en el plazo de un año y un día, entonces, el precio solo será la primera parte. ¿Qué decides, aceptas?"

Wufei se quedó asombrado, sabían que significaban esas palabras y realmente ni siquiera pensaba en algo tan banal como el amor; aceptó el precio.

"Entonces, sube a mi lomo; que aún nos queda mucho que recorrer. Serán casi día y medio para poder llegar cerca de los límites."

Wufei montó sobre el animal. Quedó maravillado por la suavidad del pelaje y lo extraño que se sentía. Además de tomar en cuenta las palabras dichas por el unicornio.

"¿Cómo que día y medio? Solo tengo hasta la madrugada de mañana para salir de aquí."

"Pues lo siento, no soy tan rápido. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que si no te agarras bien, te caerás. Además de que si fueras a pie, tardarías mínimo cuatro días en llegar cerca de los límites."

'Vaya, vaya. Así que esto de la supuesta libertad era una trampa. Nunca debí subestimar a mi padre, a su inteligencia o a los demás consejeros.' Pensó, y nuevamente se asombró al sentir la velocidad que el unicornio iba alcanzando poco a poco.

El unicornio corría hacia un camino distinto, pero lo más probable es que supiera hacia donde dirigirse. La velocidad que desarrolló era muy alta. Wufei debía mantener su cabeza cerca de la crin del cuello del animal. Era más de media tarde cuando llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo. Wufei sabía que habían recorrido una distancia considerable.

"Bájate. Necesito refrescarme un poco. Aun nos falta mucho por recorrer."

Obedeció y el unicornio fue a tomar un poco de agua. Wufei hizo lo mismo y nuevamente vació la que tenía en su cantimplora. El agua del riachuelo estaba cristalina y fresca. Descansaron lo que a Wufei le parecieron solo segundos. Se sentía cansado, pero, recordó que necesitaban salir del lugar pronto.

"Vamonos, y recuerda agarrarte fuerte. Pronto se cumplirá el tiempo que te dieron para salir y mandarán a los cazadores."

Nuevamente subió al animal y viajaron toda la noche. Pero el cansancio era notable en Wufei. El unicornio lo notó y trató de ir más aprisa. Aunque sea cerca de las montañas deseaba estar, ahí estarían a salvo y podrían descansar los dos. Llegaron hacia la parte más rocosa y despejada del valle cerca de la cordillera de montañas que se alzaban frente a ellos. La noche les era favorable, ya que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Wufei dormitaba de vez en cuando estando sobre el lomo del unicornio. Hasta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo el paso.

"Llegamos, bájate; necesitamos descansar."

Wufei desmontó, "¿Llegamos¿A dónde llegamos?"

"No creas que llegamos a los límites. Solo legamos aquí para buscar un lugar para descansar, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas. Mira ahí hay una cueva. Esta desierta, bueno, solo unos cuantos insectos. Espero que no te moleste eso."

"No te preocupes¿deseas agua?"

"Un poco, gracias."

"Tengo un poco de pan. ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?"

"Si es dulce, si; sino, prefiero comer algunos retoños de hojas."

Wufei se dio cuenta de que el unicornio tenía debilidad por las cosas dulces y tiernas. Compartieron el agua y el pan. Wufei no encendió fuego por miedo a ser localizados. Ambos durmieron hasta muy tarde. Fue hasta que escucharon los ladridos metálicos de unos perros. El unicornio, fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Prepárate, están muy cerca. Procura que no te lleguen a morder."

Wufei solo se puso a buscar algo con que defenderse, encontró una rama seca, de buen tamaño. No tendría otra oportunidad si es que lo atrapaban. Además de que no sabía realmente a que se enfrentaba. Suponía que los cazadores solo eran los androides, pero no sabía que tenían ayuda extra.

Ni bien se habían preparado, cuando una docena de perros mecánicos; los cuales despedían un ki mágico; les tenían rodeados; éstos les empezaron a atacar, Wufei los golpeaba con esa rama que había encontrado, pero no se separaba del unicornio. El cual también se defendía, pateando y aventando a los perros, los cuales si no eran completamente destruidos, se levantaban para seguir atacando. No se veían los cazadores, pero Wufei sabía que se encontraban cerca. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando el unicornio interpuso una barrera mágica entre ellos y los perros. Los sabuesos al llegar a penetrar la barrera se les veía débiles. Casi habían terminado con ellos, no sin mucho esfuerzo; puesto que tenían que golpearlos más de dos veces para poder destruirlos, entonces fue que Wufei vio a uno de los sabuesos que iba a atacar al unicornio por la retaguardia, y le grito para que se defendiera. El unicornio, reaccionó rápidamente y pateo al sabueso, el cual para desfortuna de ambos, golpeo a Wufei en la frente; Wufei no perdió el sentido, aunque se le notaba aturdido.

"¡Chico¿te encuentras bien!" Preguntó el unicornio, a lo cual Wufei solo tocaba su frente y se apoyaba en la rama como si fuese un bastón. El unicornio se acercó a Wufei y asombrados ambos volvieron a escuchar más ladridos a lo lejos.

"Rápido, sube. Tenemos que salir de aquí a toda velocidad." Wufei montó nuevamente al lomo del unicornio y sin más, éste corrió nuevamente a toda velocidad, Wufei luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no desmayarse, ya que el golpe lo había dejado muy aturdido.

Los esfuerzos de Wufei, fueron en vano, estaba perdiendo la conciencia; pero antes de perder completamente el sentido, escuchó al unicornio hablar.

"Lo logramos, salimos por fin del los límites de la ciudad de los magos."

-----

Wufei despertó desorientado. Se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. En una cama, o mejor dicho en un camastro; y lo más probable es que estuviera en casa de alguien que lo pudiese reconocer, o tal vez no. Trató de incorporarse, pero casi todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo su cabeza. En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado. Tocó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado. Parecía que alguien lo había curado.

De pronto escuchó el crujir de una puerta, y volteo su cara, vio a una joven mujer. Sus ropas eran extrañas, y tenía dos trenzas a los lados de su rostro. Su cabello era largo y negro. Sus ojos rasgados y de un color café no muy obscuros. Su rostro era no muy fino, pero suficientemente femenino. Wufei se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que estaba observando fijamente a la mujer que tenía casi frente a él. La joven, había entrado y llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con algo de pan, unos platos y un vaso; sin decoraciones y probablemente de barro. La joven solo sonrió y le habló.

"Me alegra que despertaras. Ya me estabas preocupando." Le dijo, y acercó una silla a la cama que en ese momento ocupaba Wufei.

"Sabes, tienes casi dos días de estar inconsciente. Ya se que quieres preguntarme muchas cosas. Pero primero toma algo de te con miel y un poco de pan. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas."

Wufei se semisentó, con ayuda de la joven.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo, y disculpa si los he molestado."

"No te preocupes, y con respecto a tu plural, he de comentarte que vivo sola en esta parte del bosque. El pueblo más cercano esta a unas dos horas de aquí." Vio el asombro de Wufei, y continuó con su monologo. "Por lo visto no eres muy conversador que digamos. Yo soy lo que le llaman un médico. Pero no creas que solo atiendo a personas, también trato a animales y a criaturas míticas. A propósito tu amigo, el unicornio ha estado rondando la casa y solo le he dicho que estabas bien, pero sin despertar. Déjame avisarle que te encuentras bien. No se acerca mucho, pero me escuchará." Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Le grito al unicornio que su amigo ya había despertado. Y volvió a su lugar en la silla.

Wufei se había tomado ya el te y había dado unos cuantos mordiscos al pan. Realmente no tenía mucho apetito. Solamente tenía muchas preguntas. Tímidamente habló.

"Muchas gracias, nuevamente. Pero me gustaría saber quien eres."

La joven lo miraba divertida y comprendió que no se había presentado formalmente.

"Es verdad no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es M'Lynn y soy el doctor o shaman de los alrededores. ¿Y, tu nombre?"

"El mío es Wufei." No quería decir su apellido, por miedo a ser reconocido, pero a la joven pareció no importarle.

"Es un placer conocer tu nombre. Y bien Wufei¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?"

De esa pregunta tenía miedo realmente Wufei. Pero lo mejor era confiar en ella, necesitaba conversar con alguien que si bien ella había dicho estaba sola, no quería que se sintiera amenazada por él de alguna manera.

"Bueno, mi nombre completo es Chang Wufei. Y vengo de…" Wufei empezó a relatar toda su historia. Desde que lo expulsaron, sin decir quien era su padre y la manera en que había llegado hasta ahí, junto con su unicornio.

La joven solo lo miraba, en sus ojos dejaba notar tristeza, asombro y un poco de alegría. Cuando Wufei termino de contar su pequeña historia. La joven lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos y con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Y por fin le habló con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hoy, es el primer día de toda mi existencia que no odio a mi padre. Sabes, desde que me hizo dejar la ciudad, te había extrañado tanto hermanito." Dijo sollozando.

Wufei se asombró mucho, no sabía de que hablaba M'Lynn.

'¿Hermano¿Acaso ella es…?' No había terminado su pensamiento cuando ella habló nuevamente.

"Si Wufei. Yo soy tu hermana. Supongo que padre me borró de tu memoria. Eso me dijo que haría. Además de que nadie pudo haber tomado el nombre de mi abuelo, si antes tú no hubieses muerto. Por si no lo habías notado en aquella ciudad los nombres jamás se repiten. Solo puedes tener el nombre igual al de otra persona, siempre y cuando la que ha ostentado el nombre antes que tú éste muerta. Pero como ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos estado más de doce años separados¿Te imaginas, cuantas veces me arrepentí de no poder estar a tu lado? No lo puedo creer. El gran consejero de la ciudad de los magos, el implacable señor Chang, dejo a su heredero a la merced del mundo. ¿Con qué tipo de moustro nos dejo mi madre? El volumen de su voz empezó a subir de tono, mostrando una furia casi perceptible aun sin el tono de su voz, se le notaba agitada y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación como un gato enjaulado.

"¿Pero como…?" Trataba de hablar y tratar de conversar con su hermana, pero esta parecía no escucharle, hablaba solo para ella y no le escuchaba.

Wufei no podía creer lo que pasaba; de pronto un día sin más que el estar vagando por el mercado de la ciudad, su vida tomó un nuevo giro. Se había encontrado un libro mágico; poco después se había encontrado un amigo, el cual al poco tiempo perdió; había sido informado por su padre de muchas cosas que lo habían shockeado; encontraba un nuevo amigo por medio nuevamente de la magia. Y ahora sin buscarlo realmente; bueno no por el momento, había dado con el paradero de su hermana. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

"Disculpa Wufei. Pero estoy tan feliz." Decía M'lynn con una gran felicidad reflejada en sus ojos, y sin querer de ellos brotaban lágrimas. "Todo esto es muy precipitado tanto para ti como para mí. Es mejor que descanses un poco más. Después podremos conversar con más calma y tratar de recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos alejados."

Y aunque Wufei deseaba preguntar tantas cosas que se agolpaban en su mente, sabía que necesitaba descansar. Todo sería mejor con un poco de reposo. Además, él no se iría de ese lugar sin antes conocer todo lo que necesitara.

------

Mientras que en la ciudad mágica, dos figuras se encontraban molestas. Uno por haber perdido a su hijo. A su único heredero. Y otro por no haberse podido quedar con un mago tan prometedor, aparte de que posiblemente su hermosa reina se disgustaría, al enterarse de que habían perdido a Wufei.

* * *

Fin de éste capítulo.

Mil gracias por su encarecida espera y lo siento si el fic va muy lento. Pero hay miles de cosas que hacer. Espero que les agrade este capítulo. También gracias por los reviews. Pronto conocerá Wufei a otros dos personajes, claro que dentro del fic. Hasta luego y nuevamente gracias.

Devil1


	5. Chapter 5

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing; no me pertenecen (lástima). Solo los tomé prestados para divertirme con ellos.

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos hablados"

"'Lecturas"'

--------- Cambio de escenas o escenarios.

Advertencia: Este es un fic tipo **YAOI,** o sea relaciones hombre/hombre. Si te desagradan este tipo de fics, no sigas. Gracias.

Habrá sweet lemmon o citrus, más adelante. Así como lemmon completo. Al estar en uno de los capítulos se los haré saber. Estos serán marcados por si desean no leerlos.

**4. EL VIAJE**

Todo era tan distinto, se sentía vivo, como nunca antes en su vida como el hijo del gran consejero. Que hermosa existencia tenía.

'Si alguien me hubiese dicho que viviría todo esto. Me sentiría engañado, pensaría que se estarían riendo de mi desgracia. Ahora tengo tanto y, la verdad es que perdí tan poco. Esta vida es mejor de la que mi padre con toda su riqueza me pudo dar.' Pensaba bajo uno de los árboles frutales que crecían en la huerta que su hermana y algunos aldeanos por agradecimiento a ella, habían plantado.

Era verdad, su hermana era muy poderosa en lo que respectaba a la magia de curación e intervención con las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ahora tenía amigos y conocidos, y no gracias al poder de su padre. Su hermana solo le había dado la pauta para conocer alguno que otro aldeano, que llegaban a pedir su ayuda. Todo lo había logrado por su cuenta. Además de que era el 'joven Wufei' y no el hermano 'de' o el hijo 'de'. Miraba hacia lo lejos, contemplando solo el paisaje. Cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas Wufei?"

"!Oh, Sheng Long amigo, en tantas cosas, en como ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de extrañar aquella ciudad en la que crecí¡"

"¿No te arrepientes de haber dejado atrás todo eso?"

"Ni un poco, ahora soy un aprendiz de medicina con mi hermana, y aunque no le ayudo siempre, me siento útil. He aprendido a cocinar, no muy bien, pero lo hago. He aprendido a construir junto con mis amigos de la aldea. Ahora se lo que es ganar dinero por mi trabajo y no por mi estatus social. Hasta hoy me siendo feliz, no ha sido fácil, pero me siento orgulloso de poder hacer las cosas por mi mismo. Y sobre todo de ser tu amigo."

"También me siento feliz; toda esa paz y alegría interna que me regalas me hace sentir libre y vivo. Lo bueno es que no eres como esos humanos que piensan que solo nos ven aquellos que son puros de cuerpo o las doncellas antes de cumplir la edad."

Wufei se sonrojo un poco, y se puso un poco triste, ya que todavía no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Sheng Long. Que ironías, el había escuchado que las criaturas míticas no eran amigables entre sí. Así que cuando supo el origen del nombre de su amigo, se sorprendió al saber que fue nombrado en honor del mejor amigo de su padre el cual había sido un dragón muy sabio, que había peleado en la última batalla contra los demonios. Nunca se imagino que un unicornio fuera amigo de un dragón. Bueno se supone que los dragones son carnívoros o al menos eso creía, antes de conocer esta historia. Cuando el unicornio le hablaba de todas las criaturas que se encontraron aliadas con los humanos le parecía como un cuento, algo tan irreal. Pero sabía que era más que eso.

De pronto escucho el trotar de unos caballos y se levantó de su sitio. Parecía que su hermana tendría visitas. Ojalá no fuera nada complicado. Despidiéndose de su amigo le dejó una manzana y un poco de pan dulce. Y sin más se encamino a casa, necesitaba ayudar a su hermana, aunque fuera solo para aprender de la mezcla indicada de hierbas o algún conjuro.

----------

Vio al llegar a dos hombres encapuchados, eran muy sospechosos. Ambos amarraron sus dos caballos y una mula, la cual cargaba varios paquetes. Los hombres se encaminaron hacia la casa y su hermana les abrió. Necesitaba apurarse. No le agradaron nada esas personas. Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta de que su hermana, les hablaba con mucha confianza y sin más entro. Observó a los dos visitantes, los cuales se habían despojado de sus capas.

Uno de ellos el más alto, volteo a verlo de una manera en la cual se le veía totalmente en guardia. Aunque no veía ningún tipo de arma. Ese hombre tenía un aspecto tranquilo, su rostro mostraba solo una parte de sus facciones; estas eran finas, pero a la vez varoniles. Solo uno de sus ojos era visible, éste era de un verde esmeralda; jamás había visto algo así, su cabello cubría el otro ojo y parte de su cara. Su cabello era castaño. Éste le saludo de manera tranquila, pero sin dejar de verlo.

Sin embargo el otro, no se podía decir que tipo de persona fuera. Ni su energía vital era perceptible. Su cabello se notaba que era rebelde, era de un color chocolate. Pero al momento en que volteo a verle, Wufei se asombró. Su rostro no denotaba sensación alguna; era como si no fuese humano. Sus ojos rasgados eran de un color azul, de un tono que solo había visto en los zafiros más obscuros. Su mirada era penetrante y se notaba que lo estaba estudiando. Su cuerpo era más compacto que el de su compañero, pero se notaba que era muy fuerte. En ese momento M'lynn los saco de su concentración.

"Wufei, que bueno que llegaste. Mira te presento a dos antiguos conocidos. Él es Trowa (refiriéndose al más alto de los dos) y el es Heero." Se saludaron sin mucho protocolo. Pero ella continuó con las presentaciones. "Y él es Wufei. Mi hermano."

Heero lo miro con más detenimiento y Trowa mostró por un momento duda. Pero confiaba en M'lynn. Conocía a su hermana y sabía perfectamente que nunca se mezclaría con gente peligrosa.

"Vamos Wufei. Ayúdame en la cocina. Les traeré un poco de té. Pónganse cómodos." Sin más su hermana se encaminó hacia el área donde tenían la estufa. El llevó el polvo de té para ser preparado.

Llevaron el té y unos cuantos panecillos, que habían cocinado con unas bayas silvestres, los favoritos de Wufei.

Al estar sirviéndoles y sentados todos en la pequeña mesa, M'lynn inició la conversación.

"Puedo conocer realmente a que debo su agradable visita"

Trowa, tomando un poco de té, la miro inquisitivamente. Mientras que Heero (su acompañante) y Wufei, solo observaban y seguían la conversación.

"Solo venimos a visitarte y ver como te encuentras."

"Me halaga que después de muchos años, hayan venido a visitarme. Pero, más me gustaría que me dijesen la verdad." Les miró de una manera extraña. Wufei sabía que algo grave estaba a punto de ser comentado en ese lugar. Hubo un momento de silencio y Heero fue el que habló.

"Está bien. Se nos encargó buscarte y pedir tu ayuda. El bosque del norte, se encuentra en una gran sequía. La mayoría de nuestros árboles están agonizando. Necesitamos de tu ayuda."

La voz de Heero era profunda y cálida, denotaba fuerza, pero a la vez una gran determinación a que se hiciesen las cosas como él deseaba.

"Debemos partir mañana. Deben de prepararse. Solo dejaremos descansar a los caballos y supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en iniciar el viaje por la mañana." –Dijo Trowa.

Para Wufei era extraña la manera de hablar. Imponían, no preguntaban; es más su hermana conversaba de igual manera.

"Vamos hermano, debemos empacar. Ah, otra cosa. Habla con tu amigo, pregúntale si te va a acompañar. Y pide que busque a Nataku, para que pueda llevarme a mí."

------------

Wufei se levantó, parecía que su hermana tenía que conversar un poco más con esos individuos. Salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia el pequeño prado cerca de la casa, aquél donde Sheng Long y los otros de su especie descansaban y pastaban.

Al poco tiempo al acercarse, vio como su amigo iba hacia él.

"¡Hey! Amigo. Necesito hablar contigo."

"Dime, por lo visto es algo grave."

"No, espero que no."

"No te pongas tan serio y habla."

"Bueno…, lo que pasa es que hace poco llegaron dos hombres a la casa, posiblemente un poco mayores que yo." Dijo pensando un poco más en ellos. "Son un poco extraños, además de que son amigos…, supongo. Mi hermana les habla con confianza. Además de que casi nos ordenaron acompañarles, y por eso he venido a verte."

Hizo una pausa y solo reflexionaba en que podría responder su amigo. Dejaría o no a su manada.

"Verás, mañana tenemos que partir con ellos al norte, a un bosque; y quiero saber si tu… ¿me quisieras acompañar y llevarme allí con ellos?; además de que mi hermana me dijo que te comunicaras con Nataku."

"Gracias por pensar en mi, y preguntarme si deseo ir. Hubieras podido ordenarme¿lo sabías?"

"No, realmente no."

"Y dime¿cómo eran esos hombres?"

"Bueno uno de ellos, es más alto que yo. Llevaba unas vestimentas extrañas, color café. Su cabello cubría una parte de su cara y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda; su nombre es Trowa. El otro; Heero, así se llama. Es casi de mi estatura, llevaba también ropas parecidas a las de su compañero, pero en un color verde; su rostro es como si no tuviese expresión alguna, ni siquiera sus ojos muestran nada. Aunque te seré sincero, jamás había visto un color de ojos como los de él; bueno, tal vez en los zafiros, pero en ojos, nunca."

Sheng Long, solo lo escuchaba. Parecía que sabía mucho más de esos personajes, de lo que él mismo sabía hasta ahora.

"¿Viste de casualidad si estaban armados?"

"¿Por qué, crees que quieran hacerle daño a M'lynn?"

"No, solo te pregunte por curiosidad."

"Pues, aunque no vi ningún tipo de armas, no lo dudo."

"Esos hombres son elfos. Y dudo mucho que sean de tu edad. Podrían ser entre siete o diez veces tu edad. Además de que rara vez he visto viajar un scout y a un guerrero de élite juntos. Lo más probable es que hayan venido a pedir un gran favor a tu hermana."

"¿Cómo sabes que son?"

"Es sencillo, por sus características y por el tipo de sus ropas. Según me comentaste. Además de que según he oído, el bosque del norte no ha recibido lluvias durante mucho tiempo; y por último la ciudad que se encuentra en ese bosque es completamente élfica. Bueno, me voy, descansaré para nuestro viaje mañana y dile a tu hermana que vendré con Nataku. Tú también debes descansar, lo más probable es que no lo hagamos en todo el día."

El unicornio se fue, dejando a Wufei con más interrogantes sin resolver. Pero con la seguridad de que su viaje sería sumamente provechoso.

------------

Al día siguiente, se encontró siendo levantado sin siquiera rayar el alba. Colocaron lo necesario en la mula que llevaban sus ahora dos compañeros de viaje y montaron sus caballos. M'lynn montaba una yegua muy amigable, de color parduzco, llamada Nataku; Trowa montaba un caballo entre gris y blanco, del cual desconocía el nombre al igual que del caballo de Heero, éste montaba un caballo de complexión robusta, de un color casi plateado. El día transcurrió. Las platicas que sostenía con Sheng Long, eran casi todas mentales. Sus otros tres acompañantes no abrían la boca para nada.

En todo el día no escucho hablar a su hermana. Trowa encabezaba el grupo. Se le miraba atento a cada ruido y movimiento en el camino al bosque. Wufei, por su parte al igual que su hermana iban delante de Heero. Ya muy entrada la tarde, Trowa volteo a ver a Heero. Nunca se dirigieron la palabra, pero Wufei estaba seguro de que se habían dicho algo. En ese momento, Heero habló.

"Sigan a Trowa. Iremos a descansar, mañana continuaremos con nuestro viaje. Y posiblemente lleguemos a la ciudad antes del medio día."

Wufei no veía nada extraño. Además habían estado siguiendo a Trowa todo el día. No había razón para no volverlo a hacer. Pero lo que más le extrañó, fue ver que Heero se separaba de ellos. Le vio galopar en contra de donde se dirigían. Trató de no preguntar nada, pero todo esto era muy sospechoso. Se internaron un poco más en el bosque y llegaron a un pequeño claro dentro del bosque. Trowa bajo de su caballo y empezó a preparar todo para el campamento. Wufei desmontó y ayudó a su hermana. Ambos estaban casi exhaustos; había sido un muy largo viaje.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que regresara Heero; Trowa había descargado los equipajes y se había puesto a preparar la comida. Mientras que M'lynn preparaba algo de té para acompañar la comida y relajar un poco el estomago por lo agitado del camino. El único que no se encontraba cerca de ellos era Wufei, el cual se encontraba atendiendo a Sheng Long y a los demás caballos. Después de llamarlo para la cena, su hermana y él se dispusieron a dormir. Wufei se sentía un poco extraño y durante la noche despertó varias veces, durante este tiempo se dio cuenta de que Heero buena parte de la noche no se encontraba con ellos; supuso que se había puesto a vigilar; pero nuevamente, no entendía el porque. Antes de amanecer, se percató del que en ese momento faltaba era Trowa, y Heero solo se encontraba recargado en una roca, cubierto solo con una manta.

Nuevamente se encontraron viajando antes de salir el sol. El camino se volvía cada vez más tétrico, los rayos del sol casi no atravesaban las copas de los grandes árboles. Sheng Long le comentó que los árboles más altos, estaban protegiendo todo lo que podían a los más jóvenes, al igual que las plantas y los animales.

------------

Era casi media tarde cuando se empezó a vislumbrar nuevamente la luz del sol, casi en todo su esplendor. Wufei en ese momento escuchó a Trowa silbar. Y de pronto a lo lejos y en una gran montaña cubierta por una suave nube de irrealidad, vio la ciudad a la cual desde un principio sabía que se dirigían. Era hermosa, no había palabras que la describieran. Al llegar, después de un gran puente natural. Se encontró con que sus guías se separaban de ellos.

"No te preocupes Wufei. Se a donde dirigirnos. Ellos solo van a preparar el lugar donde nos quedaremos. Sígueme." Le dijo su hermana.

Al atravesar el puente, Sheng Long le dijo a Wufei; "Voy a los prados. Si me necesitas, trata de comunicarte conmigo por medio de la telepatía. Hasta luego."

Sin más se separó de ellos, Wufei y su hermana continuaron a través de la ciudad. Parecía como si estuviese deshabitada. Era extraño, no escuchaba nada, ni murmullos de personas, ni ruidos de animales. Pero, el lugar estaba limpio. Wufei recorría todo con la mirada, de una forma que se notaba que estudiaba el lugar. Aunque estaba cansado del viaje notaba como si hubiesen tomado muchos más atajos de los que nunca llego a imaginarse. Llegaron a un edificio hermoso, como si estuviese hecho de vitrales; pero sus uniones no existían. Frente a la puerta, también hecha de hermosos vitrales, que daban la impresión de ser multicolores y mágicos, se encontraba una fuente; con agua cristalina y muy fresca. Su hermana le hizo la seña de que se lavara la cara y las manos. Lo hizo y tomando un pañuelo limpio, se seco.

"Ahora que estamos un poco más presentables, entremos y saludemos a nuestros amigos." Dijo Mlynn. Wufei solo la siguió.

El lugar era impresionante; desde su exterior parecía algo pequeño, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que parecía un palacio. Una segunda puerta de cristal se abrió. Y ambos entraron.

"Agradezco tu presencia nuevamente en mi pequeña ciudad." Dijo una voz masculina.

Wufei, vio a esa persona que les había saludado, por decir algo de una manera tan peculiar. Su admiración por la belleza andrógena de ese hombre era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Wufei lo miraba y guardó todos los detalles de ese hombre en su memoria.

El hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos era alto, de complexión delgada, pero se notaba bajo su túnica, blanca con dorado que era musculoso. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio extraño; sus ojos adornados con pestañas largas y cejas definidas, eran de un azul cielo que podían ser la envida de la bóveda celeste en el día. Su nariz y su boca eran finas pero definidas. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su cabello estaba recogido con una pequeña línea de oro, sin ningún adorno más. Después de estudiarlo un momento, se percató de que alguien más se encontraba a su lado, era posiblemente su hermana o tal vez su esposa. Si ese hombre le había parecido bello, la mujer a su lado era realmente hermosa; era de una belleza etérea, nunca se hubiese imaginado que existiese alguien así.

De pronto una voz lo saco de su ensoñación. Era una voz dulce pero varonil.

"Mlynn, me alegra verte de nuevo en nuestra casa. Supongo que mi esposo y yo estaremos conversando sobre los pequeños detalles que no dejan a nuestra pacifica vida continuar." Preguntó el más joven.

Mientras Wufei solo atinaba a pensar: 'Es hombre. Pero es hermosísimo. Jamás había visto ojos del color del mar e igual de profundos.' Su hermana empezó las presentaciones y fue de esa manera que reaccionó.

"Wufei, no seas desconsiderado y saluda como se debe." En ese momento, sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en otras cosas que no fuesen sus dos anfitriones; se inclinó levemente, en forma de saludo.

"Creo que tu hermano no se dio cuenta de todo. Deja volver a presentarme, mi nombre es Zech y este pequeño a mi lado es Quatre, mi esposo. No me sorprende que lo veas de ese modo. Al fin y al cabo es mitad ninfa, y tú sabes, ellos tienen poderes sorprendentes. Cierto pequeño mío." Dijo Zech divertido, observando a Wufei, y dando a entender que hablaba con la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Disculpa a mi rey, pero, es un poco ególatra." Contestó por fin Quatre, sonriendo dulcemente. Wufei se sintió asombrado por esa sonrisa.

"Entonces, primero descansaremos y mañana hablaremos sobre lo que nos trajo aquí." Habló M'lynn. Casi jalo del brazo a Wufei, el cual todavía seguía embelezado con los dos anfitriones de la ciudad.

-------------

Salieron del palacio y se encaminaron por las calles solitarias. Llegaron a una pequeña casita. Su hermana entro, parecía que ese era un lugar totalmente conocido para ella.

"Entra, esta será nuestra casa mientras nos encontremos aquí. Por si te lo preguntas, si ya había estado en este lugar. Comamos algo y vayamos a descansar para mañana."

Wufei no quiso preguntarle nada a su hermana prefirió analizar y meditar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Mañana podría hablar con ella. Ya era bastante tarde y deseaba bañarse. La pequeña casita, tenía dos habitaciones, una pequeña salita, la cocina y una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas en ella; además de otra habitación aparte del baño. La habitación que le toco ocupar a él, era muy acogedora y por lo visto también muy cómoda. Su ropa y otras pertenencias se encontraban sobre la cama y sin desempacar.

Preparó sus cosas y fue a darse un baño antes de cenar, su hermana parecía comprenderlo y prefería dejarlo con sus pensamientos. Mientras el se bañaba, ella preparaba una cena, la alacena de la cocina tenía lo necesario para proveerlos de alimento mientras se encontraran en ese lugar.

M'lynn solo esperaba, que todo fuera más sencillo de lo que parecía. Aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Wufei salió y tomó la cena que su hermana había preparado y lavó los trastes, ella ya había cenado mientras él se duchaba. Mientras su hermana se bañaba, se fue a su habitación y recostándose, se puso a pensar.

'¿Qué extraño, todas esas personas conociendo a mi hermana? Bueno, hace años que yo no la veía. Posiblemente llegó aquí, al ser desterrada. La verdad es que nunca le he preguntado, que hacia antes. Creo que me he conformado con tener a alguien quien me entienda y que me acepte por quien soy, y sobre todo porque en verdad creo que es mi hermana. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella mañana y esperar que todas mis dudas se aclaren antes de poder ayudar a estas personas.'

Pero al momento de girar para poder dormir, vio hacia la ventana la cual estaba abierta y de la cual se podía distinguir el cielo estrellado.

'¿Dónde estarán ellos¿Vivirán aquí o en otro lugar? Sus ojos son como el azul del cielo nocturno¿pero…, por qué pienso en él? Supongo que es porque era el más extraño de los dos.' Pensó confundido, pero sin más, decidió que el sueño lo venciera. Solo para soñar con esos ojos azul profundo.

Fin de éste capítulo.

Mil gracias por su encarecida espera y lo siento si el fic va muy lento. Pero hay miles de cosas que hacer. Espero que les agrade este capítulo. También gracias por los reviews. Pronto conocerá Wufei a otros dos personajes, claro que dentro del fic. Hasta luego y nuevamente gracias.

Devil1


	6. Chapter 6

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing; no me pertenecen (lástima). Solo los tomé prestados para divertirme con ellos.

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos hablados"

"'Lecturas"'

---- Cambio de escena

Advertencia: Este es un fic tipo **YAOI,** o sea relaciones hombre/hombre. Si te desagradan este tipo de fics, no sigas. Gracias.

Habrá sweet lemmon o citrus, más adelante. Así como lemmon completo. Al estar en uno de los capítulos se los haré saber. Estos serán marcados por si desean no leerlos.

----

CAPITULO 5. Lugar nuevo, conocimientos nuevos 

Todo había transcurrido tranquilamente durante la noche. Su sueño era apacible, tanto que no se percato del comienzo del día. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormia en una cama como esa y que no sentia preocupacion por nada. Estaba tan cómodo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz de su hermana. Se encontraba sentada en una orilla de su confortable cama.

"Vamos, no seas flojo, levantate."

Gruño despertandose y desperezandose. Mirando a su hermana un poco extrañado.

Anda, levantate y aseate. Te espero para desayunar. Ella se levantó de su lugar y salio por la puerta, en cambio Wufei solo se quedo recostado y mirando hacia el techo; nuevamente recorrio con la vista su entorno y admiro el nuevo dia. Un día para aclarar muchas cosas

El desayuno entre su hermana y él transcurrio en silencio. Wufei necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y sobre todo preguntarle sobre su vida antes de que el volviera a ella, claro, sin ofenderla. Al momento de empezar a lavar trastes, su hermana le pregunto:

"Te siento extraño. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te tiene así?"

"Si, bueno, es que; hay tanto que quisiera saber, pero a la vez no quiero preguntartelo. Se que al igual que yo fuiste desterrada de nuestra ciudad. Pero, ¿qué paso, por qué conoces este lugar y a estas personas?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que es una historia muy larga. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Nos han venido a buscar para reunirnos con los gobernantes y sus allegados. Realmente no tengo inconveniente en platicarte esa etapa de mi vida."

"Entonces, ¿no te molestaria que cuando regresemos hablaramos sobre eso?"

"Claro que no, lo que si es que me sorprende que hasta ahora me lo preguntes."

"Antes no tenía importancia. Lo único que importaba es que te había encontrado y me sentía realmente en casa."

"Bueno entonces, hablaremos al regresar aquí. Vamos a arreglarnos para partir a nuestra reunión."

Después de cambiarse con ropas un poco mas elegantes las cuales Wufei supuso que los habitantes del lugar les habian proporcionado. Caminaron por las calles vacias, nuevamente, hasta la misma casa de vitrales que antes habían visitado. El recibimiento fue un poco intimidante por los guardias que se encontraban ahí. Eran dos hombres eran altos y no muy delgados, ataviados con una especie de tunica blanca y una armadura color oro, armados solo con una lanza de mango largo. Ambos rubios, pero sus ojos eran de un tono extraño, o tal vez era el reflejo de la luz que cambiaba de color constantemente.

Fueron conducidos por esos guardias a una sala, en donde al abrir las puertas se escucho a los integrantes hablando en voz no muy moderada. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser paredes de cristal, no se veía hacia adentro ni hacia fuera, solo la luz que entraba de no sabía donde, y que las conversaciones tampoco podían ser escuchadas.

Se sentaron en dos de las sillas que se encontraban desocupadas, frente a los reyes y a sus lados varios hombres ancianos, cinco hombres ancianos en total.

"Por favor, guardemos silencio. M'lynn y Wufei, nos han hecho el honor de acompañarnos y ahora, es tiempo de que expliquemos detalladamente la situación en la que nos encontramos."

"Si me permites, continuare con esto."

"Claro, pequeño mio."

"Gracias. Entonces como comprenderan nuestra situación es bastante precaria. Por medio de una escolta de scouts; nos hemos enterado que el dragón de agua ha sido capturado y puesto a dormir por medio de un poderoso hechizo. Sabemos que se encuentra en las montañas, pertenecientes a la división que separa a la tierra del desierto de los demonios."

Pero con que seguridad hablaba el consorte del rey; además de que tenía una voz encantadora, parecia como si un hechizo se hubiese posado en todos los que se encontraban ahí. Zech lo miraba sumamente embelezado, y los ancianos tenían toda la atención posada en él. Miro a su hermana y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo unas anotaciones, supuso que después las compartiría con el. Habían muchos detalles por aclarar.

"Y aunque se encuentra bajo tierra, necesitamos que se le libere, además de que su impetuosidad debe ser controlada de inmediato, si no queremos tener un gran problema entre nuestras manos. Lo poco que sabemos de los otros dragones es que se encuentran en la casa de uno de sus hermanos, pero, se encuentran descansando. Nunca han dejado sus obligaciones, pero las han delegado un poco."

"Si me permite, su alteza." Comento uno de los ancianos, el cual se veía cansado y su cabello tenía un extraño corte, le interrumpio. "Como sabe mi querida dama, el que varios de nuestros elfos se hayan podido mezclar con los demonios, no significa que el peligro de ser descubiertos sea menor. Muchos demonios han encontrado la manera de mezclarse con los demás seres mágicos, al igual que han seducido a otros muchos para obtener su ayuda." Dijo dirigiéndose a M'lynn.

"Todo deberá ser tomado en cuenta por nuestros amigos. Sabemos que contamos con su ayuda. Es por eso que no debemos preocuparnos tanto." Dijo otro de ellos

"Pero, debemos de tener en cuenta pequeño, que esta conversación no debe traspasar las paredes de este lugar." Comentó otro, el cual parecía tener una confianza especial con el principe.

"Todos lo sabemos. No creo que el principe o cualquiera de nosotros divulgue algo de lo que aquí se ha conversado." Hablo otro de los ancianos, el cual comento mucho muy seguro de si mismo y el cual parecía que conocía a su hermana más de lo que él mismo la conocia.

"Creo, M'lynn que esto entonces queda en manos de ustedes dos. Espero que Wufei también este dispuesto a ayudarnos."

'El principe como todos lo llamaban o mejor dicho Quatre, hablaba con tal seguridad, ni siquiera preguntaba opiniones, más bien ordenaba que se hiciera. Lo demás continuo con pequeñas discusiones entre los ancianos de cómo se debian de hacer las cosas.

Pero, lo que más me preocupaba era la misión que teníamos ahora, como poder ayudarlos a liberar o a controlar dicho poder.'

'Terminaron de discutir pequeños detalles de ese plan y otros en los cuales no teníamos nada que ver. O al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Fue entonces cuando al terminar la discusión principal, M'lynn pidio permiso para que nos pudiesemos retirar.'

'Caminabamos por las calles de la ciudad, pero no a la casa que por el momento habitabamos. Nos dirigimos hacia las afueras de la misma, no sé que o a quien buscaba mi hermana. Pero el silencio entre ambos era de meditación hacia lo que deberíamos de hacer. Llegamos cerca de de un pequeño lago. Se notaba que su nivel estaba muy disminuido. Antes de salir de casa, M'lynn me había pedido que llevase varios de sus cuarzos; busco un lugar de agua lo más clara posible y me pidio sus piedras, las cuales introdujo una a una al lago. En ese momento, vi algo que me dejo pasmado. Veía todo tan claro y me parecía que veía a traves de una ventana. Parecían hombres, pero sus rosotros eran extraños, parecía como si tuviesen un hechizo rodeandolos, sus rostros eran deformes y horribles, había de varias estaturas, unos montaban unos animales extraños que como piel translucida, los hacia verse como caballos. Vi después a los elfos y a otros humanos más. Todos luchaban, era una masacre total. De ambos frentes; caían muertos o heridos, lo que yo sabía que eran demonios y los humanos. Era espantoso. De pronto, una mujer, mejor dicho un demonio, el cual parecía mujer o tal vez si era una. Su piel translucida se notaba que era el de una mujer muy joven y hermosa. Pero bajo esta, se notaba que era un ser horrible. De pronto, parecía como si el reflejo de esa persona sintiera mi mirada, y comenzó a voltear. En eso, la imagen fue disipada de golpe, y desperté de esa visión salpicado de agua.'

"Wufei, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Cuando desees una imagen concentrate en ella, nunca dejes que el tiempo se mezcle. Puedes perderte dentro de él. No te puedes imaginar a cuantos he visto perder la cordura o la vida cuando se adentran en ese tipo de visiones."

"Un oráculo no es cosa sencilla de comprender. ¿Has leido tu libro de hechizos?"

"No." Comentó un poco apenado por su falta de dedicación.

"Trata de volverlo a leer. Necesitas mucha guia. Y creo que yo no lo he sido." Dijo un poco triste M'lynn.

"No digas eso, a tu lado he aprendido mucho más de lo que nunca pensé. Tal vez mi vida a tu lado no ha sido sencilla. Pero, no me arrepiento de estar aquí."

"Gracias. Pero en verdad, necesitas leer más. Si lo deseas una vez terminado este asunto, hablaré con Quatre para que te permitan entrar a la biblioteca élfica."

Los ojos de Wufei se iluminaron, era un brillo especial, sobre todo porque deseaba aprender. Ser tal vez tan bueno como su hermana, o aquel buen tutor que tenía en la ciudad.

"Lo mejor es que me dejes sola. Yo tengo más práctica con esto que tu. Además necesito que descanses. Regresare pronto a casa."

"Esta bien. Pero ¿y, si necesitas ayuda?"

"Siempre hay alguien cerca para ayudar, no te preocupes."

Wufei debía de tener confianza en su hermana, además todo lo que vio parecia tan real, tan cercano; debía descansar y buscar en su libro aunque sea un poco de respuestas a sus tantas preguntas.

Decidió mejor vagar un poco cerca de los límites de la ciudad, habia caminado cerca de las ultimas casas, cuando vio a varios ancianos y jovenes levantandose de un pequeño solar despues de estar compartiendo algo de comida. Uno de ellos era Trowa.

Trowa le miro, y avisandole con un pequeño apretón de su mano sobre el hombro de otro, se encamino hacia él. No había visto bien a la otra persona, pero supuso que tal vez era alguien muy cercano a él Ya que no cualquiera confiaba en el tacto de otra persona.

"Veo que has venido a ayudarnos. O no..."

"Realmente andaba paseando. Pero, si puedo ayudar, lo hare con gusto."

'Me encamine junto con Trowa hacia una larga fila de elfos, había muy pocas mujeres. Supuse que era porque no todas tenían el tiempo o la disposición. También había niños, no muy pequeños, pero si muy jovenes.'

"Colócate en este lugar dentro de poco continuaremos. Solo esperamos algo."

'Nunca me imagine que esta fila fuera para acarrear tinas de agua. Después me fije bien y no solo era nuestra fila, sino cuatro o cinco más. Había también varios árboles marcados con listones de colores. Pasabamos unas llenas para vaciarlas en las raices de los árboles, y pasando las vacias para que fuesen llenadas. Tambien observe que varios caballos salvajes, algunos unicornios, y algunos otros animales de carga llegaban con grandes cantimploras para el llenado de piletas ocultas en la tierra. Fue una tarde cansada, pero a la vez relajante.'

"Terminamos por el día de hoy. Gracias a todos."

'Busque a Trowa entre los elfos. Todos eran distintos, unos eran rubios, otros tenian el cabello castaño, otros rojizo; sus ropas también denotaban diferencia, unos vestidos con colores cafés, otros vestidos con colores azules de varios tonos y otros más con colores verdosos. En ese momento vi a Trowa, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien. De pronto lo vi. Era Heero; Trowa y él estaban alejados de los demás. Trowa estaba de frente a Heero, y una de sus manos estaba posada en su hombro, algo se decían, realmente estaba muy lejos para escucharlos. Pero en ese momento vi algo realmente bello. Heero levantó su rostro y mirando a Trowa, sonrió. Nunca había visto algo así. ¿Pero, qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo es posible que encuentre esa sonrisa hermosa? ¿Qué vea su rostro distinto? He visto a muchas personas sonreir, y nunca las he visto asi.'

En ese momento algo dentro de Wufei cambio. Pero, ni siquiera el supo distinguir ese cambio. Sin pensar más en eso, Wufei dio media vuelta y se camino de regreso hacia la ciudad. Ya habia vagado suficiente, y sin quererlo habia trabajado. Se sentía bien el haber ayudado a los habitantes del lugar. Camino un poco apresurado. Hasta que alguien le llamaba.

"Joven Chang, deténgase por favor."

Wufei se detuvo, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba asi. Volteo a ver quien le llamaba. Se sorprendio el ver a un niño. Tal vez de unos 9 u 11 años. Se le veía delicado. Tenía sus ojos azul cielo, sus cabellos de un rubio dorado y sus ropas eran blancas. Bueno, no mucho, por todo el ejercicio y tal vez los juegos del pequeño.

"Gracias por ayudarnos."

"De nada. Pero ya que sabes mi nombre, tal vez deberias decirme el tuyo, para saber con quien hablo."

"Ah, si. Lo siento. Mi nombre es Solo." El pequeño le sonrio, parecia como si ya conociese esa sonrisa. "Mis padres me han hablado mucho de ti y de tu hermana."

"Pero mejor dime Wufei. Y sobre mi hermana y yo, tal vez no seamos lo que te han dicho."

"Claro que si, además mi padre dice que tu hermana y tu nos van a ayudar con lo de la sequia." Hablaba de una forma alegre el pequeño.

"Esperemos poder hacerlo." Comentó con una leve sonrisa contagiada por la vitalidad del pequeño.

"Eso seria excelente. Yo solo he disfrutado de una sola lluvia desde que ya soy grande."

"Es verdad; ya casi eres todo un hombre. Si bien te faltaran como seis o diez años para ser ya un adulto."

"Pero, yo no quiero cambiar de edad tan pronto." Wufei sonrio, casi siempre cuando uno es pequeño desea crecer y cuando uno ya es adulto, desea ser niño.

"Además, mi papá dice que necesitaré de dos a tres siglos para poder ser un joven al igual que tu. Y que dentro de esta etapa deberé de empezarme a hacer cargo de sus obligaciones. Mi padre quiere que sea como mi papá. Pero yo solo soy un elfo. Nunca podré ser como mi papá."

Wufei se extraño por la plática. Pero sabía que los elfos vivian durante muchos siglos, pero eso de referirse a dos padres, eso si que era extraño.

Seguian caminando y se acercaban a la ciudad, Wufei escuchaba al pequeño hablar sobre lo que haria cuando las lluvias llegaran; en verdad, extrañaba la plática con alguien tan puro.

"Sabes que espero que mañana vayas a ayudarnos. Pero solo sería un rato, tengo lecciones. A veces me aburro de ellas. Asistias a las lecciones como todos nosotros, aquí todos tenemos que aprender de todo. Sobre todo yo."

"Siempre tuve que hacerlo."

"Yo también tengo que hacerlo. Sobre todo porque a mi papá nadie, ni siquiera yo le puede negar algo. El es extraño."

"Y se puede saber el nombre de tus padres."

"Claro, pero yo solo tengo un padre y un papá. A veces no los entiendo pero son como la mayoría de los adultos. El nombre de mi padre es Zech y el de mi papá es Quatre; pero, las mas extrañas son todas mis tias, todas ellas tienen alas." Dijo esto último como si fuera un secreto.

'Me sorprendió el saber de quien era hijo. Pero es la viva imagen de ambos. Bueno al fin y al cabo seres mágicos, pero habla de tener tias con alas. Le preguntaré.' "Y tus padres son diferentes por ser elfos o por no tener alas, es lo que me quieres decir, cierto."

"No, las hermanas de mi papá son ninfas; pero el no tiene alas porque es hijo de un elfo y mi abuelo es una ninfa."

"Querras decir abuela."

"No, abuelo. Casi no existen mujeres que sean seres magicos. Aunque es extraño. Hay otras ciudades elficas con la mayoria de mujeres. Lo que pasa es que estan muy lejos de aquí."

"Es bueno que se acepten por lo que son internamente y no por lo que se aparenta."

"Eso es lo que dice mi padre. Que todos tenemos dones especiales. Tu conoces tu don especial."

"Realmente, no. Espero poder descubrirlo pronto."

"Llegamos." Anuncio el pequeño delante de una casa normal, no era ostentosa como su casa en la ciudad magica; el pequeño agradecio al compañía y lo unico extraño era el grabado en la puerta de entrada. Tenía un árbol, un corazón dentro de este y un relámpago de color plateado dentro de estas dos figuras. No pregunto el significado posiblemente sería solo un adorno más.

Pero al pasear por la ciudad y acercandose a la casa que ahora ocupaban su hermana y él, se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas ostentaban cierto tipo de grabados o relieves. Al llegar a la casa donde ellos se estaban hospedando, se dio cuenta de que tenía un arco iris y varias plantas al pie del mismo. No le tomo mucha importancia, ya que si todas eran unicas, tal vez el carpintero o ebanista las hizo para que decoraran las calles de la ciudad.

Se fue a lavar, habia hecho mucho ejercicio, tomo ropa fresca y opto por buscar su libro. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo.

---------------

Mientras tanto M'lynn estaba observando dentro de un oráculo. Descubrió el origen preciso así como el lugar donde se encontraba el dragón de agua atrapado, recorrió los lugares por donde deberían de pasar, así como también la manera de liberarlo. Pero, primero debería de hablar con Zech y Quatre. Requería de mucha energía para poder liberar al dragón.

Terminó con su consulta. Tomó sus cuarzos y se encaminó de nuevo a la ciudad. Meditaba sobre lo que había visto y sobre como cambiaria la vida de ellos al dejar libre al dragón.

Es más no tenía idea de cómo poder contenerlo.

---------------

Al llegar a casa, supo que Wufei ya estaba ahí. Fue hasta la habitación que ocupaba su hermano y como la puerta estaba abierta, le miro. Era un joven apuesto y en verdad asombroso. Si alguien o algo le hubiera confiado el que pronto compartiría su tiempo con su hermano no le hubiera creído.

Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que su hermano llego a ella.

Pero eso era distinto. Ahora estaban en ese lugar para ayudar y tenía que discutir con su hermano como proseguir con eso.

"Wufei."

"Hermana, lo siento no me di cuenta cuando volviste."

"No te preocupes. Necesitamos conversar."

"¿Hablaremos sobre por que te conocen aquí?"

"No. Primero hablaremos de las acciones que debemos tomar para ayudar a las personas de aquí. Después hablaremos sobre mi vida antes de encontrarte."

"Está bien." Le preocupaba la actitud de su hermana. Se le veía mas seria de lo normal.

Fueron directo hacia la pequeña cocina. M'lynn entibió un poco de té y sirvió para ambos. Todo esto en perfecto silencio.

"Encontré la manera de poder ayudar al bosque."

"¿Pero…?"

"Necesito toda la energía mágica posible; debemos ir hasta la casa de Zech y hablar con ellos. Debemos de actuar rápido."

Wufei no dijo nada más, al terminar se encaminaron hacia la casa de la puerta del relámpago plateado. M'lynn, toco la puerta y en poco tiempo Zech la abría; sorprendiéndose de la presencia de ambos.

"Adelante. Debemos su visita a cualquier motivo o algo en especial." Dijo Zech dejándolos entrar.

Wufei miraba el pasillo, era de color blanco y si bien la casa era más grande que la que ocupaban su hermana y él; tenía casi las mismas decoraciones. De pronto una voz aniñada se escuchó por el pasillo.

"Wufei, vienes a merendar con nosotros verdad." Era el pequeño Solo.

"Cariño," dijo la voz dulce de Quatre. "Seria mucho mejor si volvieras a la mesa y te comportaras." Y levantando su rostro y con una sonrisa les dijo a los recién llegados. "Adelante, y compartan un poco de su alegría, de la misma manera en que compartiremos nuestros alimentos con ustedes."

"Con gusto, compartiremos con ustedes; ya que nos han dado más de lo que merecemos." Contestó muy educadamente M'lynn.

'Pasamos a la cocina. Nos sentamos los cinco, pero lo que no me imaginé al ver la mesa puesta tan sencilla, es que mi hermana no esperara a que estuviésemos solos con los dos adultos. Hablo delante del pequeño Solo. Lo que tampoco imagine, fue lo que mi hermana dijo sobre sus hallazgos.'

"No tiene caso que le demos vuelta al asunto. Deben de saber que los mapas que nos han traido sus scouts, son en parte correctos. Nos hablan del lugar en donde se encuentra, pero, no como llegar a la cueva y cual de las siete cuevas es. Creo que nunca la hubiesen podido encontrar, la mayoría son solo laberintos. Lo que realmente importa es que encontré el camino correcto hacia la cueva donde se encuentra el dragón. Y también supe como construir la llave para abrir la cueva. Esta oculta dentro de la montaña y siendo esta muy difícil de hacer, hasta para mi. Necesito la ayuda de todos los elfos, menos de uno. El elfo que ustedes decidan, protegerá a mi hermano. Él deberá de llevar la llave. Debemos de hacerla de magia y cubrirla con la tela de suspiros de ninfas y cantos de sirenas. Mi hermano deberá de ir ya que solo un mago tiene la habilidad de tomar esos artículos, sin ser agotado por el poder de la llave y la tela. Ustedes decidan y hablen con las personas de la ciudad. Nosotros por mi parte nos preocuparemos de prepararnos y de los hechizos a realizar."

"Un momento, hermana. Si es necesario que un mago abra esa cueva, por que no vas tu, y yo me quedo aquí. No seria más conveniente."

"Tu hermana tiene razón." Dijo Quatre. "Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos acaba de decir, es que descubrió la manera de manejar y absorber el poder de la mayoría de los elfos en un solo lugar. Nos quedaremos un poco debilitados y tu no tienes el poder de curación de tu hermana."

Wufei bajo su cabeza avergonzado, realmente el no era tan buen mago como su hermana, y si esa era una tarea más fácil; entonces debía aceptar.

"Disculpen, pero…, pensé que ella sería más útil en esto que yo."

"No debes de pensar eso," comento Zech. "Además la tela que ha pedido tu hermana es completamente invisible para los demonios, así como casi intocable para las mujeres humanas. Esta tela se deshace cuando es tocada por mujeres u hombres que se dedican a la sanación o cuando la toca alguien quien en su corazón guarde perversión."

"Supongo que deberé hablar con mis hermanas, y mis primas. Tú necesitas hablar con los doctores y los pobladores. Mañana en la mañana partiremos, Solo, mañana por la tarde estarás rodeado por personas que te querrán mimar, por el siglo que perdieron sin poder hacerlo."

"Padre," miró Solo con ojos de tristeza a Zech.

"Lo siento, pero tu papá tiene razón. Mañana en la noche regresarás con muchas más cosas de las que tienes en casa." Sonrió Zech divertido viendo a su hijo y a Quatre.

"Otra cosa, la energía para poder conjurar la llave será mucha. Necesito que tu y quien te acompañe, cierren su espíritu para que no escuchen el llamado de la energía. Una vez hecha la llave, la cubrirás y la guardaras. El mapa específico te lo entregaré esta noche. La ceremonia debe realizarse dentro de dos días más, cuando la luna se encuentre en el centro de la ciudad."

"Dentro de dos días habrá luna llena." Comentó Quatre.

"Si, lo sé. Es por eso que debo de tomar esa energía y canalizarla en la llave, además de que les dará tiempo de llegar y no ser descubiertos. Son mínimo dos días de camino y no quiero desperdiciar la energía que llevarán."

"Se puede saber que tiene que ver si no llegamos a tiempo."

"El poder del agua es mayor durante la luna llena. Antes de que se oculte completamente, debemos aprovechar su energía. Es por eso que deben llegar lo más pronto posible."

"Entiendo."

"Mañana hablaré con los doctores y el resto de los jefes de la ciudad."

"Agradeceré me den su respuesta lo mas pronto posible. Nos retiramos, hasta mañana entonces."

Ambos hermanos se despidieron. Había tanto que hacer, pero Wufei tenía miles de preguntas para su hermana y sabía perfectamente que esa conversación debía de esperar.

Al llegar a casa, lo mejor era prepararse para dormir. Wufei no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería, todo volvería a cambiar.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos se encontraron el la pequeña cocineta

Los personajes de GW, no me pertenecen. Los tomé prestados para arruinarlos con mi historia sin sentido.

"Dialogos".

'Pensamientos'.

Este fic es de corte yaoi (relación entre hombres). Si te molesta o te incomoda la temática de este tipo de historias. No sigas leyendo. Aunque la interacción entre los personajes principales aún no se ha concretado. Gracias.

Cuando el capítulo tenga escenas de romance o sean completamente lemmon, se les hará saber.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero sin quien me ayude a corregir, además de cambiar completamente de lugar y de actividades no me dejaron mucho para poder hacer algo mejor que empezarlos a aburrir. El próximo capítulo ya se encuentra en progreso. Necesitaba subir este.

**Conociendo.**

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos se encontraron el la pequeña cocineta. El tomar los alimentos sin dirigirse palabra alguna, tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito durante los días que pasaron para llegar y los que ahora estaban compartiendo en ese lugar.

Wufei se sentía nuevamente solo, o mejor dicho ignorado. Cambiaría su hermana al igual que lo había hecho su padre, tal vez era solo su imaginación, o sería que el que se estaba empezando a aislar de ella era él. O posiblemente, los problemas que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros la estaba preocupando de más…

"Wufei…," dijo M'Lynn rompiendo el silencio, "sé que todo esto es muy complicado para ti. Pero sabes que todo esto es necesario. Preparé algunas cosas que tal vez te serán útiles. Las puse en la mesita cerca de tu mochila. También elaboré dos mapas, uno es para ti. Espero que lo estudies, es indispensable que si lo llegas a perder, sepas orientarte para llegar a tu destino o bien regresar aquí."

"Sí, gracias." Continuo un pensando un poco y después de un momento. "Hermana… Estas segura de poder hacerlo; quiero decir, poder ayudarlos." Preguntó.

"Sé que no es fácil. Pero necesitamos intentarlo. Completamente segura, no; no lo estoy. Pero por mi parte, trataré de no fallar y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Además tengo confianza en tu buen juicio y en la bondad de tu corazón."

Wufei iba a decirle algo a su hermana pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la entrada. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Lo que no esperaba es encontrarse con Heero. Le miró. Pero, éste ni siquiera saludo o hizo algo para que su presencia no fuese impuesta. Sin más Heero habló autoritariamente.

"Acompáñame."

"Hola, si buenos días. Mi hermana y yo dormimos bien, muchas gracias. Lástima que no hubieses llegado antes, sino te invitaría a desayunar con nosotros. Bueno, deja me despido," y alzando la voz para que su hermana lo escuchara. "M'Lynn, saldré un momento con uno de nuestros guardias."

A Heero le sorprendió el escuchar a Wufei contestándole irónicamente; aunque solo lo había escuchado una que otra ocasión hablando cortésmente.

"Hm."

M'lynn había escuchado a Heero, además sabía como se comportaba él. Pero la verdad nunca esperó que su hermano le hablara de esa manera tan irónica. 'Al fin y al cabo hombres', pensó.

--

"Me pidieron ayudarte." Dijo Heero, como si estuviese molesto; pero lo que realmente pasaba, es que esa era su manera de ser. Él era solo un soldado, tal vez de los mejores, pero un soldado al fin y al cabo. Siempre había escuchado órdenes y esa era para él una manera natural de hablar. Como si ordenara en vez de hablar.

Pero, Wufei no lo sabía. Y le molestaba la forma de ser de él. Por que no podía ser como la mayoría de los elfos que conocía. Todos eran amables, tal vez nunca preguntaban, pero eran más considerados.

"Y adivinaré quien lo hizo. Fue su alteza Quatre. No te sorprenda Yuy, se de buena fuente que a él nadie le puede negar nada."

Heero solo lo miró, no volvió a hacer ningún comentario. Solo miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Wufei lo seguía. Caminaron hasta una casa, la cual en su puerta principal tenía labrado un martillo y un yelmo.

'¿Para qué me trae aquí? Tal vez viene por algún arma o quizás por una armadura. Bueno, mejor les pregunto a los anfitriones; porque si le llego a preguntar a él, capaz de que no me contesta.'

Heero se retiro del camino principal que llevaba a la casa, y a Wufei no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo. Se encaminaron hacia lo que parecía era el taller.

"Permiso para entrar." Dijo Heero en voz alta y centímetros antes de cruzar la entrada del taller.

De pronto uno de los ancianos que había visto durante la junta con los soberanos del lugar. Los invitaba a entrar.

"Adelante, dejen un poco de su alegría en este lugar."

'Es extraño ¿por qué siempre saludaran de esta manera?'

"Veo que has traído al joven hechicero, que bien. Vayamos hacia donde están mis aprendices. Debemos de tener lista tu armadura para que puedas viajar." Dijo dirigiéndose a Wufei.

Siguieron al anciano hacia donde se encontraban varios hombres, unos jóvenes otros más maduros. Uno de ellos se acerco y les dijo, tanto a Wufei como a Heero.

"Desnúdense para poder hacer las medidas."

Heero, sin inmutarse empezó a quitar una por una las piezas de su ropa. Wufei estaba sorprendido y a parte sentía vergüenza.

'¿Por qué necesitan que nos desnudemos? Supongo que no debe ser nada malo, si Heero, lo hace. Ancestros, que vergüenza.' Pensaba apenado Wufei, además de que empezó a seguir el ejemplo de Heero, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

Llego un momento en que varios jóvenes se acercaron con unos paquetes de algo entre blanquecino y transparente; para ese momento, tanto Heero como Wufei se encontraban solo con su ropa interior. El cuerpo de ambos era definido, pero se notaba que el cuerpo de Heero era mucho más fuerte, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Wufei, lo miraba de reojo.

'Que hermoso cuerpo tiene, parece como un tipo de escultura; la única diferencia es que esta vivo. Espero que esto no sea muy tardado. Estar desnudo frente a tantas personas no me gusta nada.'

Mientras tanto a pesar de su rostro indiferente, Heero se sentía extraño. Nunca antes cuando el instructor O, lo había requerido para tomar sus medidas se había sentido así, era como cuando fue la primera vez que había salido a probar sus habilidades guerreras; o tal vez algo parecido a lo que sentía por Wing, su hermoso caballo. Era como poseer algo muy preciado. Posiblemente era eso, una fuerte amistad, algo que solo tenía con otras dos personas más.

Varios de ellos empezaron a pasar cubos de gel por el cuerpo de Wufei y de Heero, dejándolos aparte.

'Para esto eran esos bloques de esa sustancia gelatinosa, pensé que nos iban a medir normalmente, no que nos iban a hacer las armaduras a la exacta medida.'

"Pueden vestirse amigos, sus armaduras pronto estarán listas. Solo esperaremos aproximadamente unas dos o tres horas como mucho." Dijo nuevamente el instructor H.

Mientras ellos volvían a vestirse, llegaron otros dos jóvenes con un maletero de madera. Estando ellos vestidos el instructor H le dijo a Wufei.

"Debes de buscar una espada, la vas a necesitar."

Wufei le miro extrañado, pero se dejo guiar hacia donde se encontraba el maletero ya abierto. Podía observar muchas espadas, todas de diferentes largos, anchos y tipos. Unas le llamaban la atención, otras, parecían muy pesadas o muy frágiles. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todas estaban hechas con materiales perfectamente templados para la realización de las mismas.

Entonces intentó probar alguna, la primera que tomó era muy pesada y aunque se notaba accesible, no le agradó mucho. Opto por seguir viéndolas hasta que Heero se acercó a él y le dijo:

"Cierra los ojos, pasa tu mano por las espadas y siéntelas. Todas las espadas tienen alma propia y cuando tomes una su espíritu se mezclará con el tuyo, siendo algo así como la extensión de tu brazo."

Wufei le miro de una manera interrogante, pero lo hizo; aparte se sintió sonrojar. De todos modos Heero tenía más experiencia que él en ese aspecto. Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que sus manos pasaran sobre las espadas, hasta que un tipo de fuerza le empujo a tomar una espada de doble filo. En realidad cuando la tomo por el mango, nunca supo en que momento dejo de ser su mano. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver la espada, si bien no era ostentosa, sentía que era la correcta. Además de la empuñadura negra tenía una pequeña borla de cintillas de cuero color rojas.

"Vaya, hasta que encontró a su dueño." Dijo uno de los aprendices de una forma casi burlona.

Wufei lo miro extrañado y el maestro le explicó:

"Cada espada, daga o cualquier tipo de pieza usada para ataque o defensa, tiene algo especial y según una leyenda cada cosa posee un alma en especial, la cual defenderá a aquella persona la cual tenga algo de su alma. Todas las almas están divididas, es por eso que aún en el amor alguien en este mundo te complementa, aunque muchas veces te encuentras con la persona equivocada, solo por que no se llegan a cruzar en el camino de la vida."

Paso, un corto tiempo, de la platica o mejor dicho del monólogo del instructor y de muchos de sus aprendices. Heero se notaba distante, pero eso no le importo mucho a Wufei. Sabía ahora que Heero no era muy sociable que digamos, muchos de los aprendices lo comentaban. Uno de ellos, de cabellera rubia corta, haciendo plática con Wufei le dijo:

"Me alegra que Yuy, tenga aunque sea un amigo de armas. Se nota que le tiene aprecio."

Wufei no podía estar más extrañado, si muy apenas le dirigía la mirada, ni que hablar de la palabra. Si esa era la manera de demostrar algo, entonces a el le faltaba mucho por conocer a su ahora compañero de viaje. Procuro no preguntar ni mostrarse sorprendido por las palabras del joven. Había escuchado de los unicornios que a los elfos no les gustaban las preguntas, solo gustaban de oraciones las cuales eran correctas o aquellas que eran incorrectas.

"Mira, ya traen la armadura."

La armadura de Wufei, era de un verde tan oscuro que parecía casi negra. Al momento de estársela probando, se dio cuenta del porque sus medidas habían sido tomadas de esa manera. La armadura le quedaba perfectamente, no había dificultad alguna en sus movimientos, no parecía hecha de metal, aunque si era un poco pesada.

La nueva armadura de Heero, era totalmente distinta era de un plata opaco, pero aún así mostraba un hermoso trabajo por parte de los aprendices; su armadura tenía unos diseños muy singulares, es más nunca había visto algo así.

"Son de la medida correcta, y tienen los patrones correctos según su posición en la vida." Dijo el instructor O.

"Son perfectas y hermosas." Contesto Wufei, Heero solo se escucho dar un pequeño pero audible gruñido; para enseguida decir:

"Gracias. Esperamos que las lleven a más tardar hoy antes de que el cielo se obscurezca. Debemos irnos."

Esta rudeza por parte de Heero, le causo más molestias a Wufei. Si bien, en la mañana había podido contestarle, después de esto necesitaba hablarle sobre los modales correctos para tratar a alguien, aunque éste fuera de un estatus mas bajo que el de él.

Habiendo salido y estando mas lejos de ahí, sin poder evitarlo más Wufei se detuvo, haciendo que Heero también lo hiciera y volteara a verlo de una manera extrañada.

"Te das cuenta de que en vez de hablar como una persona normal, o mejor dicho como un elfo normal; le dices a todo mundo con una voz de 'soy mejor que tu'. ¿Acaso no puedes hablar como si no ordenaras?"

"Esta es la manera en que me expreso no puedo hacer otra cosa si te has sentido mal por ella, pero de ninguna forma puedo cambiar."

"Claro que puedes hablar mas cortésmente."

"Soy un soldado." Y con esta última frase dio por concluida la conversación.

Mientras que estas dos ultimas palabras resonaban en la mente de Wufei. Sin quererlo llego hasta la pequeña casa donde ahora se quedaba con su hermana. Pero las palabras de Heero seguían haciendo eco en su mente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hermana no se encontraba dentro de la casa.

--

Mientras que Quatre y su hijo, se acercaban más a los grandes lagos, donde vivía su padre y sus múltiples hermanas. Todavía no se podía imaginar como siendo el único en su especie pudo tener otro varón. Casi nunca se daban hombres en su especie. Pero posiblemente al ser su esposo un elfo puro, fue la razón.

Su mente vago hacia el nacimiento de su pequeño. 'Ojalá pronto nuestro árbol vuelva a florecer.' Aún recordaba haber cuidado con esmero esa única flor y cuando fue el tiempo preciso para que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo; cuanto añoraba la sensación. Pero tenía plena confianza en que una vez restaurado el ciclo de los elementos, todo sería mejor. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla de uno de los lagos, Iria una de las hermanas de Quatre y la que ahora se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con las ninfas de los lagos fue la que salio a recibirlos.

"¡Quatre!" Éste no tardo mucho en despertar al pequeño y casi salir corriendo del carruaje que los conducía a ambos.

"Iria, que felicidad volver a verte."

"Gracias a la madre naturaleza que has regresado, te extrañábamos mucho."

Ambos compartieron un gran abrazo, y aunque no llegaron a rodar las lágrimas en ninguno de los dos, Iria al levantar la mirada vio que dentro del carruaje en el que había llegado su hermano, se asomaba un pequeño niño, con los cabellos rubios un poco más obscuros que los de su padre, de unos ojos preciosos. Iria soltó a Quatre, y mirándolo directamente dijo:

"Trajiste al pequeño, padre se pondrá feliz. Lástima que solo le queden pocas estaciones para consentirlo. Pero no importa, vamos tomen una perla azul y vamos a casa."

Las palabras de Iria desconcertaron a Quatre y lo entristecieron, sabia perfectamente que su padre podría morir por la falta de agua en los lagos, ya no eran lo mismo que cuando él los había dejado para hacer su vida junto al elfo del que se había enamorado; y aunque ahora se sentía triste por eso, sabía que ese era el ciclo de la vida, al igual que las estaciones, la vida de un ser semi-inmortal era casi ilimitada, la magia de su padre se notaba débil y por lo visto había llegado en un muy buen momento.

"¡Solo, hijo! Acércate y saluda a una de tus tías."

El pequeño se acerco y saludo como un verdadero caballero. Ambos tomaron una perla azul, y pudieron adentrarse en el gran lago para poder nadar hasta el fondo, sin necesidad de respirar aire. A Solo le encantaba todo eso nuevo, pero se quedo asombrado, al ver a muchos seres alados y con coletas de peces, en el fondo del mar, muchos se parecían entre sí, aunque sus colas tenían diferentes tonos. Se acercaron a la casa más grande de todas, y su padre dijo:

"Mira, en esa casa crecí y ahí viven la mayoría de tus tías y tus primos. A propósito Iria, crees que padre me negará ir a ver a nuestro tío en los limites del lago y el mar, necesito de su ayuda también."

"No lo creo, pero es mejor que llegando mandemos un mensajero para que pueda venir hacia acá lo mas pronto posible."

A Solo le sorprendió que se pudiera hablar y escuchar a las personas normalmente, al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta de que había muchas personas; pero mas que nada supo el porque de la voz de su padre. Todas las mujeres que se encontraba a su paso, eran sus tías o sus primas, y todas tenían una voz llamativa, casi hipnótica. Después de muchos pasillos, entraron a un salón con puertas amplias y de un decorado sublime. En ese momento un hombre alto y de cabello blanco se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Quatre, hijo." Y volteando hacia la figura más pequeña al lado de Quatre dijo: "Pero que jovencito más bien parecido, tenemos aquí. Espero que tu papá te haya dicho quien soy yo. No te veía desde que eras un pequeñito haciendo grandes travesuras." Dicho, esto abrazó a su hijo, que en comparación de el, era pequeño. Pero que podía decir. Para él aun era su pequeño.

"Papá, me da mucho gusto verte. Aunque esta es una visita mas de ayuda que de placer."

"Cuéntame todo; Iria, deja que mi nieto corra por los vastos jardines, pero que uno de los guardias lo acompañe."

Al salir el pequeño del gran salón, inmediatamente el padre de Quatre le pidió la explicación a todo eso. No le agradaba para nada que nuevamente se estuviera pensando en el fin de esos pequeños tiempos de paz, pero sabía que su hijo no era de naturaleza violenta, contaba con su buen juicio; así como sabía que si Quatre pedía ayuda era porque necesitaba para poder mantener la vida dentro de su aldea y dentro de su antiguo hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara otro hombre casi como su abuelo, según pudo ver de lejos el pequeño Solo; pero el si parecía como si fuera un gigante además de que era acompañado por varios hombres con armadura y cola de pez así como muchas mujeres con cola de pez y adornadas con muchas joyas. Solo estaba jugando con los caballitos de mar, que no eran tan pequeños como había escuchado y el guardia le dijo que eran un regalo del rey del mar y que muchos de ellos irían a la tierra para convertirse en caballos que respiran en la superficie.

Al estar en junta por mucho tiempo con su padre y su tío, Quatre quedo muy exhausto. Sus primas y hermanas decidieron empezar a tejer la cubierta para la llave. Tanto el padre de Quatre como su tío estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarlos; también ellos necesitaban de agua fresca y hacia mucho que los ríos no traían suficiente agua; esto había provocado que muchos seres marinos murieran.

--

En la aldea, la mayoría de los elfos regresaban a casa, Wufei y su hermana platicaban de todo el tiempo en el que no sabían uno del otro.

"Entonces, cuando saliste de la ciudad, que fue lo que realmente sucedió"

"Volé..." dijo M'lynn, al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su hermano, continuo con su relato, "en verdad, volé al invocar lo que alguna vez había leído fue lo que primero recité, volar para alejarme de ahí. Y me convertí en un halcón, el libro comenta que el tiempo para una solicitud indecisa es de un tiempo determinado; pero siempre que se hace una solicitud completa se debe de respetar el costo de ese favor. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Quería volar y como fue algo concreto, el pago también lo fue. La vida de un halcón no es muy larga, pero fui muy feliz. Tal vez lo mas difícil para mi fue el estar empollando, en esos momentos supe que era el ser paciente. Tuve muchos polluelos, y varias parejas de halcones. Pero la libertad de volar era lo mejor."

Wifei veía la cara de ensoñación de su hermana, parecía que esos eran los recuerdos mas queridos de ella.

"¿Cómo fue que regresaste a tu estado natural? ¿Quiero decir a volver ser humano?" Preguntó.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que se suponía que tenía que morir, aparecía cerca de otro territorio y volvía a mi ciclo de halcón; volar libre, encontrar pareja, tener polluelos y cambiar de territorio. Fue muy agradable y disfrute mucho. Es por eso que no me puedo acercar mucho a los unicornios. Y acerca de cómo volví a ser normal, fue una experiencia divertida y a la vez embarazosa." Rió recordando el incidente. "Recuerdo que en uno de mis cambios de territorio, caí en una trampa puesta especialmente para halcones. Mi amo, empezó a entrenarme como un ave de recolección, de mensajería y de ataque. No creas que fui muy dócil, tardo en adiestrarme y me costo mucho tiempo el adaptarme a ese tipo de cautiverio. Pero nunca me maltrató."

"¿Quién era?"

"Te lo diré, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Te debo decir que fue muy extraño que una noche en la cual nos encontrábamos descansando, yo en su habitación al costado de su cama, empezé a sentir como si mi cuerpo se quemase. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que había tenido al convertirme en halcón. Entonces caí de mi pedestal y mi cambio inició, para mi asombro el que era mi amo estaba de pie mirándome, al terminar mi cambio se le veía asombrado, nunca voy a olvidar su cara y su manera de balbucear; me cubrió, me ayudo a levantarme y me deposito en su cama, y al día siguiente cuando desperté, él estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, y comenzó a preguntarme que era lo que había pasado. Le platiqué todo, desde de quien era, de donde venía, etc."

"Me alegra mucho," comentó Wufei, con un aire de melancolía. "Es bueno saber que al menos uno de nosotros fue feliz durante ese tiempo. ¿Cuándo fuiste un ave, supiste algo de nuestra madre, o nunca pudiste buscarla?"

"Realmente, no supe nada de ella. Tal vez no logró vivir todo este tiempo. Sabes que la vida dentro de la ciudad es un poco más tranquila y mas lenta que en el mundo exterior; bueno menos en estas villas mágicas."

"¡¿En verdad?!"

"Si en los lugares rodeados por magia se envejece menos y se vive más. Es por eso que tal vez, nuestra madre ya no este viva. Recuerda que para hechizos específicos, el pago es si no inmediato si en un muy corto plazo."

"¿Entonces cual es nuestra verdadera edad?, si lo que dices es cierto…"

"Nuestra verdadera edad la desconozco, ya que ambos hemos vivido la mayor parte en lugares mágicos. Pero si con respecto a mi te puedo decir que en edad común tengo más décadas de las que aparento. Aunque en edad mágica puedo decir que tengo unos 25 años."

Wufei estaba asombrado con eso. Entonces si eso era verdad entonces el tenía mucha más edad de lo en ese momento aparentaba, y en ese caso en verdad su madre si no encontró un lugar mágico estaba ya muerta.

Cuanto había cambiado todo desde que salio de la ciudad donde creció. Ahora, se sentía más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue, si es que alguna vez lo fue. En ese momento recordó su primer amigo sincero y tal vez la primera persona a la cual le tuvo admiración.

En ese momento su hermana lo saco de sus recuerdos.

"Cuando estemos haciendo la llave quiero que tu y Heero se queden alejados hasta el momento en que te pida que te acerques. Como sabes, tomaremos toda la energía posible para que la llave sea hecha. Y cuando sea llamada, tal vez también tu energía vital se sienta atraída hacia la llave. Cuando ésta se encuentre en un tono azulado deberás acercarte para que la cubras con la tela de hechizo que traerá su majestad. Ten en cuenta de que solo deberás descubrirla cuando te encuentres frente a la puerta que contiene al dragón de agua. Si la llegases a perder, la energía contenida será inútil."

Wufei entendía perfectamente que era necesaria su ayuda. En el lugar que ahora se encontraban vivía tranquilamente y su amigo tenía más de lo que el podía proporcionar. De pronto recordó que su hermana no le había dicho quien había sido su amo. Y cuando ella se levantó a preparar un poco de té le preguntó.

"¿Entonces quien fue tu amo al ser halcón?, nunca me lo dijiste."

La respuesta de ella fue solo una sonrisa y una pregunta más: "¿Acaso no lo adivinas, hermanito?"

-- Continuará… --

Gracias por leer y espero que no se hayan aburrido de más. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y con respecto al fic de RK sobre Shishio estaba en standby, pero lo continuaré dentro de poco. Hasta luego.


End file.
